Only One
by roxyfire57
Summary: Before Goku died, he had gotten Chi Chi pregnant. The androids strike three years late and takes everyone except for two children. But a tragedy leaves only one left and Trunks turns to the only possible solution-time travel. Android 18 changes more when she battles with her programming, unlocking more human secrets about herself-and about the boy she has to kill. New cover added:)
1. The start

**This is my first fic, and my first AU fic. In this AU, it follows the marai AU except that before Goku died, he had gotten Chichi pregnant. And the androids strike 3 years late when Trunks was four. I don't mention any names in this chapter but it is pretty obvious. The identity of the characters would unravel itself in this chapter. Please R&amp;R:)**

_"__Daddy, where are we going?" the child looked up, tears brimming in his eyes. "As far away as possible." His father replied, not bothering to look at him. "How about the others?" he asked again. He received no reply-an awkward silence was suspended between both of them and all the child could hear was his father's heavy breathing. "Daddy? Mummy and the other's are going to be alright, right?" "Shush child..." The man ran his fingers through his son's limp, lavender hair. He stopped, and paused to look around him, to see how far he had gone, to see if they were still on his tail. To see if there were any more places in the world to hide. "Daddy?" the four year old inquires again. "His father's onyx eyes look down into his. "Is everything going to be okay?" His father hesitated before replying, "Yes, son. Everything is going to be fine." The child buried his head into his father's chest and collapsed, crying._

_ He picked him up and brought him into the cave. "Now son," he said, setting his child down "I need you to listen to me very carefully, alright?" The kid nodded. "I want you to stay in here. Don't go outside, no matter what you hear, understand? It's too dangerous. I want you to stay in this cave and wait for me or your mother, got that? No matter what you are not to leave. But if-and I mean only if-they come, you are to run away as fast as possible, no matter what happens you are not to turn back. Clear?" The kid nodded again. "Good," his father heaved a sigh of relief. He stood up to leave. "Daddy? You are coming back, right?" He saw his father stop at the edge of the cave. There was a pause, and without turning back he said yes. But he stood there for a while and finally stalked back and swept his child into his arms. "I love you..." he whispered. His son faltered a little-his father was not a man of such words. But instead he wrapped his arms around the man's neck and wept, instead of commenting-it was not the time. "I love you too, Daddy." With that he took off._

That was three hours ago. The four year old looked up into the sky, and saw the streaks of red that lined the sky all the way to the horizon. The setting sun had always warmed and amazed him, but today he felt that the red streaks resembled the blood of his friends and family. He did not stop the tears that followed. As much as he didn't want to believe it, he knew-deep down in his heart he knew, that his father was not coming back. He had never felt so utterly alone before.

He decided he needed to go home. It was just an instinct, a hunch, but he needed to return to his house. Something needed to be done. he wasn't sure what, but he was confident that he needed to go. So he headed home. In which direction he was going he had no clue, but he just had a feeling. An instinct that needed to be followed. And so he arrived at Capsule Corp. The place was in ruins. What he had once regarded as his home was destroyed in just a matter of seconds. He felt a rage boiling within him. He needed to destroy. He needed vengeance. He needed to avenge everyone. He needed... from the corner of his eye he spotted a small movement. A streak of raven hair. He rushed over although part of him resisted, thinking he raised his hopes too high. Who could possibly have survived this? But the child's curiosity overtook him. And he saw another. A pair of dark eyes, reddened and puffy, full of tears. The four year old recognized him at once. Instinctively he brought the younger child close to him and hugged him, stroking his hair, soothing him. Both kids stopped crying. It was there and then, at that very moment, the older child found the desire to love and protect. Perhaps he wasn't alone in this world after all.


	2. The first encounter

**Okay, I know i'm bad at this. I ran out of ideas. I need help. So... help? Please, I beg your forgiveness if I suck. So yea. Let me know if you really hate the plot and have ideas, thanks in advance. Thank you reviewers. Will take your suggestions:) Also read 'Reprogrammed', by 'moviefan-92'(thanks gesto :D)**

Disclaimer: AT owns DBZ, not me (forgot about this in the previous chapter)

In this AU, it follows the Marai AU except that before Goku died, he had gotten Chichi pregnant with Goten. And the androids strike 3 years late-when Trunks was four. A change in the turn of events: everyone(Z fighters) except two children, Goten and Trunks, dies. Unlike the Marai timeline, Bulma dies.

In case you have no idea what happened previously: Vegeta flees from the androids with four year old Trunks and puts him somewhere safe. After that he flies off the rejoin the fight, but unfortunately dies in the process. Trunks then returns to his home, now wrecked and destroyed, and there he finds one of the Z fighters-the only other survivor from the androids' attack-3 year old Goten.

On to the story:

"Oh, look at what we have here, 18! Two little runts who somehow managed to survive. Shall we have fun with them?"

"Now, 17. Don't be such a bully." His sister chided. "They're just children, and you're scaring them." 17 sighed, annoyed. "The other one was a child, too, and you didn't say anything when I blasted him apart." Goten, cowering beside Trunks, tensed when he heard them. Trunks had a feeling he knew who they were talking about, and he didn't like it one bit. He tried his best to stay calm and find a way out of their current situation. He had just found Goten at Capsule Corp, wrecked beyond recognition. What he did not know was that the androids-the murderers-had been searching for the kid who Vegeta ran away with and had waited at CC for the unsuspecting four year old to show up.

"You killed Gohan..." the younger of them whimpered. This noise momentarily brought the squabbling android siblings out of their latest petty argument. They shared a -we would continue this later- look, and turned their attention back to the two shivering children. Trunks was suddenly aware of the focus being directed back towards him and Goten, and pushed his companion behind him, shielding him from the androids. Goten hurriedly grabbed his arm, attempting in vain to drag him away. It was evident who was stronger between the two. "How cute... Trying to protect each other, eh?" 17 laughed mockingly. In an instantaneous movement in which neither of them would have predicted, 17 swiftly grabbed Goten's arm and forcefully pulled him away.

"Ahh! Trunks!" the three year old yelped. "Goten!" Trunks made a fierce lunge, narrowly missing Goten's other arm by an inch. "Gohan, eh? Was that your big brother? Say, you two do bear a resemblance, you know. He sure was a feisty one, that is, until I killed him." 17 laughed manically and tightened his grip, causing Goten to wail louder. Trunks, hearing his friend's cries, took a fighting stance. _I've seen Daddy do this before_, he thought, _when he wanted to fight. Am I doing this right? _"Don't touch my brother..." he growled. His plan to look and sound dangerous and threatening -and perhaps scare the androids away _Wishful thinking, Trunks! he slapped himself mentally- _was, without a doubt, failing. It, however, succeeded in gaining looks of amusement from 17 and 18. "That's adorable." 18 cooed then smirked. 17 stared at her, disgusted. "Fine. Have your little boyfriend back." He unceremoniously tossed Goten over, and the three year old landed on his friend, toppling him. "Your stance is not stable enough if you can't take the weight of your friend." 18 snorted.

Her brother had a sudden mischievous glint in his eyes. Trunks caught it and gulped, once again pulling the younger boy behind him. This time, however, Goten made no attempt to resist. _Good boy_, Trunks thought. 17 took a small step forward, and the two children backed away slowly. 18 laughed-_this is going to be amusing. _The look on the android's face grew more insane, more threatening. _Something bad is going to happen. _He didn't know what, but at that moment Trunks decided he would do anything to keep his younger friend out of harm's way. With fire dancing wildly in his eyes, his intense soul burning-with fear, with courage, and with hatred, the four year old demi saiyajin took a step forward, looked 17 squarely in his eyes, and growled. It was the only thing he thought he could do now. It was a small action, but it took more than courage and pure stupidity to stand up and stare into the face of his parents' murderer. And it was enough. 17 stopped, and stared confused and frozen. "Did you just..." he turned to his sister. "That little brat just... growled at me!" There was disbelief and perhaps a tinge of amusement in his voice.

It was now or never. Trunks grabbed Goten's arm and dashed off, pulling the dumbfounded kid with him. 17 promptly stood up and began to dash after them. "Stop!" 18 exclaimed. 17 halted in his tracks. "They're getting away..." he warned, there was a hint of irratation in his voice-18 knew he wanted more than anything to get back at the purple haired freak for putting him off guard. "Let them go." She repeated, her voice dangerously calm, her eyes never leaving the two retreating figures. 17 sighed, he knew better than to mess with his sister when she sounded like that. There was an awkward silence between the two. "Why?" 18 glanced at her brother. "I thought you liked challenges." She stated. "What?" 17 looked at his counterpart in confusion and annoyance. "They were neither a threat nor a challenge. Not yet at least. Let them live-when they're older they'll be fun to play with." 17 considered her words for a brief moment. 18 continued, " I'd like to see how they would turn out. Wouldn't you? With parents like Vegeta and Goku, they might actually manage against us. Particularly that purple haired kid. He actually had the guts to stand up to you like that... Not every day you see that kind of stupidly brave act, especially from a kid." 17 nodded, 18 had a point. "No use hanging around here then, let's go." He stood up and stalked off casually.

18 frowned as her brother walked away. _Why did I stand up for that stupid kid? _Of course she knew the answer. _That rage in his eyes just now-"Don't touch my brother..." That was... they're not really brothers, but... One is the son of Goku, another the son of Vegeta. The-what's his name- Trunks? He was so much like his father... _18 sighed. The look in his eyes as he defended Goten reminded her of... herself. 18 would go through thick and thin with 17, and never let anything happen to him. Of course, it was not like he couldn't take care of himself, but if he really was in trouble 18 would do anything to save him. That was the bond they shared as siblings. In in those baby blue eyes she saw the same crazy expression, a fire raging within his soul. And another thing, she admired his courage. No one had ever stood up to her brother like that and lived to tell the tale. Of course, she knew he lived only as she instructed her brother to spare him. But still! _A child against a super powerful android? Never in the world would I have imagined! He is no ordinary child... _18 mused. _If he is anything like his father, that arrogant pig-headed Prince of nothing, he would sure put up a good fight. _And the last part she mentioned to 17 was true. She'd love to see what they were like when they got older. That is, if they managed to survive. Sighing she took off after her brother, who was currently blasting apart a car. _Leave him alone for five minutes and he starts making a mess..._ she went over to yell at him. But never could she shake those intense blue eyes out of her head.

The two children cowered under a dilapidated building, which was very close to toppling over. "They're not following us anymore. Goten relax..." Trunks soothed his companion, trying his best to ignore the pain of Goten's nails digging into his flesh. Slowly Goten let go and Trunks allowed the blood to drip from the scratches formed. He frowned, watching the crimson drops patter softly onto the concrete. _Boy, does Goten have strength! _"Go to sleep, Goten." he sighed. The three year old looked up into Trunks eyes for reassurance. "Don't worry, kay? I wouldn't let anything happen to you." Slowly Goten nodded and dozed off. Trunks sat there silently brooding. _What was with 18 just now?_ His sensitive saiyajin hearing picked up what the female android had said. _"Let them go." _Her voice echoed hauntingly in his head. _Let us go... but why? _Trunks ran his fingers through his friend's black hair and sighed. _Where are you, Daddy?_


	3. Death is everywhere

**This is a really pre-exams chapter. I will post this last one before I go all study-mode. And I need your comments: do you think Goten should die? Or should he go with trunks to the past? Yes I am planning for them to take a little time travel trip. Thanks, R&amp;R:**

"Where are we going, Trunks?"

"Out of here." He didn't bother turning back as he addressed his friend and continued trudging along. "I'm hungry..." Goten whined. Trunks ignored him. "I'm really hungry... Can we get food?" He tried again, a hopeful look in his eyes. "No Goten. We don't have time for this conversation." Goten pouted, but obviously this technique didn't work like he hoped it would. Trunks continued along, inspecting the damage of the buildings and...what? Trunks had absolutely no idea what they were supposed to be doing, but he knew they couldn't stay in that collapsed house for long. There was absolutely nothing useful there. He wanted to return to CC, but wasn't sure-after all, he was still unnerved about their encounter with the androids earlier that week.

He stopped when he was aware that Goten wasn't following him anymore. He swerved around and saw his friend inspecting a pile of rubble. Goten stood there, eyebrows furrowed, an intense look of concentration on his face. "Goten what's wrong?" "There's someone there. I sense it." Trunks looked at his companion, confused._ Goten can sense ki signatures? _Trunks closed his eyes and concentrated. His father had taught him the method already, but he wasn't too good at it. It's not like it would come in handy while facing the androids, those artificial humans had no ki. _Goten's right. There is someone buried in there. _He opened his eyes. "Come on." Trunks started to search through the rubble. _Hope there are some survivors that can help us. Yea right Trunks, _he thought_. What are they gonna do, scream insults at the androids and get blasted? _

Goten stood at the side, watching. He couldn't help noticing how his friend looked like a certain alien prince. _He looks like his Dad. Do I look like mine, too? _(A/N: if you had forgotten Goku died before Goten was born, both in the dbz timeline and in this timeline.) Trunks started lifting the fallen bricks. Goten helped too, but couldn't move the heavier ones. Trunks came over and shifted them with ease. _How come he's so strong? No fair. I wanna be strong like him too. _Digging through the rubble for half an hour they found nothing. The ki signature was getting weaker.

"Trunks, over here!" Goten called out excitedly. His companion hurried over and together, they heaved out a little girl. No older than 4, she was crushed by the fallen building, with her neck twisted in an odd position and her bones broken. She was panting heavily, trying to breathe but couldn't. "We have to get her to the hospital!" Goten cried out, but Trunks didn't move. He knew she wasn't going to live for long. "Trunks come on! She needs help!" Goten tugged at his friend's sleeve, growing more desperate by the minute, he wanted to save her- Goten couldn't stand to see anyone die. Trunks sighed and laid her down. Her blood was staining his clothes and she was pretty heavy. "Trunks?" Goten stared up at the older child, tears in his eyes.

Trunks instinctively placed a gentle hand on Goten's head. The two stood there, watching the limp body's life fade away, the sun setting behind them. It was cold. Goten huddled beside Trunks who threw his arms around him protectively with his ki flaring up, warming both of them. The little girl's ki disappeared.

Goten's POV

I felt so cold. Trunks warmed both of us up with ki, but i still felt really cold inside. I dunno what to do. I want to cure the little girl really badly but i can't, so we just stood there accompanying her in her last moments. I didn't want to see her die. I started crying. I don't know how long we stood there but the sun has set, it it became dark already.

I miss mummy and bro. I guess i should miss daddy too but i never saw him before. Mummy says that daddy died because of a heart virus. But she also told me that he was really strong and brave and saved the world many times before. But if he was really strong, then he should be here to help us. I miss everyone. I hate 17 and 18. They killed everyone and they have stupid names. When i grow up i am going to be stronger than daddy was and i am going to defeat 17 and 18 and save the world like daddy did.

The little girl has died. I can't bear to see anyone die. She was also killed by 17 and 18. Her mummy and daddy probably died too. I have never met the little girl before but i feel really sad for her. Those robots are monsters. I hate them. I start crying again. Is this what happens when people die? I cannot stand it.

Trunks POV

Goten started crying. I started to regret bringing him here. Actually i could have told him that there was no one under this collapsed building, and we would have went on. After all Goten's ki sensing technique is not very good. But we had stayed and dug the little girl out and now we can't save her. I pulled Goten closer and warmed both of us up. It's getting pretty dark out but that's okay, I've always been able to see in the dark. Dad says it's a saiyajin thing.

I'm sorry you have to see this, Goten. You're still really young but your childhood is ruined by those mechanical trashcans. I know it pains you as much as i do to see the little girl die in front of our eyes but we have to learn to face reality. That our parents are dead and that we are all alone now. Death is soon going to be a common thing so we have to face it then forget it. I look at the little girl's face and the streaks of blood everywhere. It's really sad, she's so young, we're so young.  
I feel her ki disappear and Goten starts crying harder. I'm really sorry Goten. But eventually you're gonnaa have to face the fact that death is everywhere. People are dying all around us and we can't help all of them. The sooner you get over it the better. We gotta leave our past comforts behind us now.

Back to 3rd person POV

Two figures stood alone waiting in the dark. "Look, it's those stupid brats again. Let's have some fun." "Don't you dare. Leave them alone." "Aww come on, don't be such a spoiler. It's not like you're their mum, fight? Why would you care if I kill them?" "I'm warning you, 17..." "Alright FINE sis. You're no fun at all."


	4. Androids are near

**I know, I'm a bad girl. I'm supposed to be doing revision but i'm not. Haha. I couldn't stand this being un-updated. I myself hate slow updates so being a slow updater is annoying... grrr. I still need comments. Should Goten die, or follow Trunks to the past? Don't worry, if Goten does die, he will be wished back. So yea, RR&amp;R!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ**

**Goten's POV**

Trunks is reading a book again. He's frowning and deep in concentration. I wonder why he keeps reading. Isn't he smart enough already? He's a lot smarter than me, definitely. Exactly how smart does he need to be? I ask him, "Trunks, why do you keep reading? Aren't you bored?" He tells me, "Knowledge is power, Goten. It's good to know things." What is he talking about? "Is that power going to help us defeat the androids?" He doesn't look at me. "Maybe. You'll never know, it might come in useful." I frown. That translates to, i don't know if it will help but I'm reading anyway because I'd feel better if i know my multiplication tables when I'm about to die.

He sees my frown and puts his book down and stands up. I note that the cover says 'His-story'(History) I wonder, who is the he in the book and why would people want to make such a thick book about his story? Is it any good? I look at Trunks. "You wanna go spar?" He asks and i smile. I hop up and run outside. I see him smile too. Ha! I knew that he would be happier sparring outdoors than reading a boring book. He follows me outside and we prepare. I take an offensive stance and he takes a defensive. (A/N: In the actual timeline of DBZ Trunks is known to be more aggressive. But in my timeline Trunks has to take charge being the older, so he's more mature and cautious. Also he would gladly let Goten have his way.)

We both look at each other. I wait for Trunks to make a move and i start getting impatient. He's just watching me to see what i would do. I charge forward. He dodges my punch and lands a swift kick in my stomach. Ouch. It's not very painful, Trunks is holding back so i get up. I lunge forward again and this time i manage to graze his cheek. Wrong move, he grabs my wrist and spind me around, twisting my right arm. He has me in a headlock now. I'm trapped, it's not really hurting but the position i am in is uncomfortable.

I see the blood dripping where i cut his face but he doesn't care and holds me. I struggle and he tightens his grip. I kick backwards, hoping to hit Trunks. Score! My shoe connected with his knee and he lets me go. I spin around to face him. He looks at me. Neither of us are moving.

**Trunks's POV**

His face brightens when i mention a spar. He doesn't like being cooped up indoors, so he rushes out to wait for me. I like to see him happy. I smile at his enthusiasm. I want to go back to reading, but i don't want to disappoint him either. I chose the former. Reading isn't useless, unlike what he thinks. It gives us good information. If Chi Chi were alive i bet she'd make Goten study alot like Gohan. Ironic. But i guess Goten is right, well maybe at least a little. At this catastrophic stage knowledge of the world will not necessarily help. But at leat i can use big words that sound cool. I doubt he understands the meaning of 'history'. I see him outside waiting for me, so i exit. He has an offensive stance, so i take a defensive stance. He's waiting for me to make the first move. Good, he knows not to rush into things. He started fidgeting, he's getting impatient. Let's see how long he can stay still. He charges forward. Ha! As expected, not for long. He tries to punch me in the face, but i sidestep and kick him in the stomach. He doubles over-oops, i hope i didn't hit him too hard, i was holding back, wasn't i? He gets back up, the typical saiya-jin. He lunges forward again. I move away, but not fast enough as his fist cuts my cheek. I feel the hot stick liquid flow to my chin, but i ignore it. His fist whizzed past my ear and i instinctively grab it and twist it around-not enough to make it hurt. I roughly spin Goten and catch him in a headlock.

He's trapped in quite an uncomfortable position. I doubt it hurts though. His ki flares as he tries to break free but i hold him on. Struggling is fruitless, Goten. He doesn't get it. He continues to try wriggle his way out so i tighten my grip. He slows and tenses, so i keep him in that position. We are like a demi-saiya-jin double pretzel.

Suddenly he kicks backwards at my knee. I yelp and relaese him, more of surprise than of pain. He leaps forward a few metres before he turns to face me. We both take our respective stances again, waiting. Neither of us makes the first move. I decide to attack first this time, so i send out a ki blast. He swats it away and stares after it as it knocks down some trees. Big mistake. "Never let your attention linger, Goten!" I call out after him and send a few kicks his way. He gets thrown backwards. I am about to counter, then i sense it. Oh no.

**Normal POV**

Trunks rises, ready to attack his fallen comrade. Suddenly, in midair, he stops, a look of shock and horror on his face. Goten spots that and goes to his side. "Trunks? What's wrong?" "Androids. Attacking. Come." He says, with a firm and commanding voice. The lavender haired teen waits for no reply-he ascends. Goten nodded grimly and followed.  
The pair skims through the trees, moving quicker than the human eye could catch. They fly just above the forest canopy, should anything dangerous come past they could duck down immediately among the cover of the trees. These small cautions Trunks took kept them alive. Trunks grimaced as he felt moee ki signatures disappear, no doubt the androids are on another rampage. Silently he cursed the mechanical siblings and looked over his shoulder to see Goten at his tail. He knew Goten had improved a lot in 8 years but he doubted it was enough, and Trunks considered leaving his friend behind to keep him safe. But he knew without backup he could not ensure his own life. The 12 year old scowled, if only the others were still alive!

The duo arrived at the scene. Wrecked cars, demolished buildings, destruction, definitely the androids' work. Goten frowned inspecting the damage. "Monsters," he muttered. Trunks stalked forward and growled at the machines.

"Wow look here little sister. Someone came to play with us. Haven't seen you in a while, purple." 17 chuckled. "You idiot! His hair's lavender, not purple!" Goten retorted. Trunks rolled his eyes. 17 alone could easily end their lives, and what Goten cared about was his friend's hair colour? "We're twins, you know. Same age? Since when am i your LITTLE sister?!" 18 backhanded 17 indignantly. "Aww, come on-" 17 started, but his female counterpart turned away from him and met Trunk's gaze. "Come on kid, let's play."

17 smirked and turned towards Goten, unfazed by his eariler rejection. "Now we're talking."

The four fighters advanced.


	5. Goten's last battle

**Hello. Sorry for slow update. I just finished my first 2 papers today so to celebrate I'm updating:) yay me. I apologize in advance, I'm not good at all with fight scenes. This is my first attempt actually. I know, me bad. Thanks to ALL my REVIEWERS! Your comments are greatly appreciated:D BTW I have decided whether Goten is gonna die. But what's the fun of saying it here? Read on to find out!**

**Disclaimer: Me don't own DBZ**

18's fist collided into Trunks's cheek. The boy stumbled backwards, but made a quick recovery and lunged forward. Too slow, the android sidestepped and with a swift and decisive motion she kicked Trunk's in the back, sending him crashing into a building. She crossed her arms and 'humph'ed.

Not very far away Goten was delivering a swift flurry of punches and kicks towards 17-and completely missing. He was panting heavily but continued his onslaught, 17 looking impassive and even bored. Enraged the boy let out a battle cry and threw a heavy punch into 17's face, but the latter caught his wrist and twisted his arm painfully.

"Argh!" Goten cried out. 17 smirked at his victim, twisting the arm further until he heard the bone snap. Goten howled in pain. "Goten" Trunks emerged from the rubble hearing his friend's cries. "I'm coming!" He flew forward, only to be intercepted by a kick in the stomach. "Your fight is with me!" 18 demanded and crossed her arms. Trunks wiped a smear of blood from his lips and growled. "If it's a fight you want then it's a fight you'll get. Just don't go crying back to your mommy once i'm through with you…" 18 threw her head back and laughed. "You're cocky, kid."

17 threw Goten few feet back. Goten crashed into a car and groaned, buried in the wrecked heap of metal. He couldn't feel his arm and his head was throbbing painfully-he felt as if it was going to explode. He saw 17 advance slowly, so Goten struggled to get up. It appears that his leg had been impaled by the shards of metal.. From the corner of his eye he noticed 18 and Trunks's heated battle. _Not. Gonna. Call. Him. You can do this, Goten! Get up and fight!_ Normally Goten may seem unlike a warrior, but on the battlefield he was headstrong and determined, just like his father. And like Goku Goten would not give up.

Trunks dodged a punch from 18. The blonde android smirked at her opponent. "You're not too bad for a kid." Trunks returned her gaze, "You're not too bad for Gero's robotic pet." 18 narrowed her eyes dangerously. "Watch your mouth. I wouldn't talk if i were you." She snarled. Trunks connected his foot with her jaw-painfully. "Why, Your master upset?" Trunks taunted. She wasn't at full power, somehow 18 was holding back and Trunks wanted her to get riled up. His plan worked perfectly-a little too perfectly in fact.

18's eyes widened and she let out a battle cry. _No one calls me Gero's pet and gets away with it! I. Am. Not. His. Pet! I am no one's pet! That self-centered idiot! Argh!_ Before anyone could stop her she sent out a flurry of punches and kicks at Trunks at full power, enraged by his words. Trunks was taken aback and at 18's mercy as he was regarded as her new personal punching-one that she was about to break. 17 paused from hitting Goten for a moment, regarding his sister's newfound rage with interest. Goten gasped. _This wasn't looking good._

18 threw the teen onto the ground fiercely, fire in her cold eyes. She glared at the child. Trunks was sprawled on the ground with his limbs twisted at odd angles, beaten and battered. Blood was draining from his limp form steadily and he was panting heavily. He looked up at 18 with pained eyes. The female android stopped. She held out her hand, readying for a ki blast to deal the final blow, but nothing came. She panted in rage. But as she stared once more into his eyes-his clear blue pained eyes, she found that she couldn't do it.

She shook her head wildly, her blond hair fell at her shoulders messily. _What is wrong with me? It's just that… I can't kill him. I just can't._ She sighed frustrated and ran her fingers through her unkempt hair. She was a wreck. 18 pulled herself over to a car and sat on it's hood, trying to sort herself out. Constantly muttering curses to herself. Wondering.

17 shook his head in disgust. Buy, 18's a lost cause. He turned back to Goten, lying on the pavement. "Now where were we?" He kicked Goten mercilessly and tossed him towards a collapsed flat, enjoying his screams of agony. 17 glanced at his sister, who was dazed and deep in thought. "Sheesh." he muttered, and flew off to play with his new toy.

Trunks groaned. He tried to get up, but his head was too heavy and he couldn't find the strenght to. He turned his head with great effort and saw Goten getting beaten to a pulp. Gotta go help him! he mentally screamed in his head, but as he moved a little immense pain shot through his entire body. He lay there in defeat. Breathing. Barely alive. He noticed 18 sitting in the corner, a look of intense concentration on her face. _Well, at least she's not killing Goten with her idiot brother._ He attempted to get up again, but fell and cried in agony as his leg twisted uncomfortably underneath him. His thigh bone was broken in three places, it would be impossible for him to even try stand. Trunks closed his eyes as he felt exhaustion and pain wash over him.

Goten yelled. The young demi-saiyajin mustered the last of his strength and delivered a well-aimed blow at the back of 17's head. The male android stumbled forward, eyes bulging in rage. "You stupid little-" In a fit of anger 17 threw a ki blast towards Goten. It hit him well. Goten cried one last time-in pain, in shame and in defeat. He fell to his knees. 17 picked himself up and rubbed the back of his neck painfully. "Who knew that kid had so much bite in him?" he growled.

He spotted the lavender-haired demi-saiyajin a few feet away, then his sister still zoned out. _Time to end this._ He sauntered over and smirked triumphantly when he saw that Trunks was unconscious He licked his lips and extended his palm.

"Don't do it, 17. I'm warning you." Her voice was dangerously calm, and her cold blue eyes stared sharp daggers at her brother. 17 whirled around to face his sister. "Or what?" he taunted. "I can kill it right now." For a moment, 18 eyes flashed. Then she stepped forward suddenly and slapped her brother across his face-quicker and stronger that 17 anticipated. 17 staggered back in shock.

_Wha-how dare she! She's a girl-my own sister!? I am the strongest warrior in the universe! My own sister will not tell me what to do! _"You..." 18 crossed her arms and glared at her brother. "Me...what?" 17 stared on, still in shock. "I'm not gonna let you touch him." 18 stated matter-of-factly.

"Or what?" 17 repeated. He had recovered from his initial shock. He knew just a minute ago those words have given him the hardest slap humanely possible. But he wasn't going to learn. 18's eyes narrowed dangerously. "Like I said, you can kill him..." she snarled, "over my dead body." 17 smirked and settled into a fighting stance. "Fine then. Have it your way."

**Okay, so I lied. You're not gonna know if Goten will die or not in THIS chapter. Sorry to disappoint. It's coming soon, I promise! Tada! Please R&amp;R!**


	6. Trouble between the Twins

**Hello! This is to commerate the ending of my exams YAY. Another fight scene, this time between the twins-hope this is better! For those who feel bored, try another one of my stories 'Inevitable!' Is this self-advertising? Yes apparently, about a universe in which Frieza never existed. That changes a lot! Cute humor. If you want another cool fic try one of my favourites, 'Trunks and Goten's excellent adventure' and it's sequels by 'theshadowedmoon'. It's awesome. Anyway thanks to all my reviewers especially gesto for helping me, giving me awesome ideas. I love you all, please R&amp;R!**

"Your move."

The twins surveyed each other intently. 18 cocked her head to one side, letting blond strands of hair fall gracefully in front of her face. With a gloved hand she tucked them behind her ear and watched her brother.

17 had his arms crossed. He was observing her sister. Did she really think she can beat me? I am designed by Gero himself to be the ultimate warrior! He felt a smile tug at his lips. "Alright." He said almost casually. I wouldn't kill her, just defeat her to show her who's boss. She is my sister, after all. This would be fun.

"You better not regret this…" 17 warned playfully. He phased out of human sight, but 18 knew where he was. She always knew. She twisted her head back just in time to avoid his fist, the wind 17 created messed up her hair slightly. Her right hand caught his wrist just as it went past her left ear. 18 threw her arm forward and swung her brother, who did not stumble to say the least.

When opponents fight, they generate a dramatic play of skills. However, when 17 and 18 are on the battlefield, the two weave a complex network, that is so gracefully intelligent and beautifully dangerous at the same time. The two took their battle to the air, attacking and defending. So far in the span of their 5 minute play neither had used ki-blasts yet. It was just a warmup, to both of them.

18 delivered a bone-crushing blow to her twin's stomach. She felt the wind run through her hair, it was all so exhilarating-and exhausting if not for her unlimited energy. 17 stumbled-only for a short while, so minor that most would not have caught it. But 18 did, she immediately sent out another punch to his chest.

17 gasped as the air was let out of him. He spun in the air, felt his dark hair fly up wildly around him. Swiftly his fist collided with 18's cheek-hard and painful. He smirked hearing his sister gasp in shock, then her feeling the bruise that was starting to form. She wouldn't like that, he thought to himself deviously. It 'ruined her flawless complexion', or so she put it, and had thrown a hissy fit when she had gotten a few bruises from her fight with the infamous saiyajin prince. He felt himself smirk in victory, unable to hold back. "Sometimes being half-human has it's flaws, eh sis?"

18 brushed her fingers against the forming purple-blackish spot and winced instinctively. "You-you... No hitting the face! We've talked about this before, you jerk! Not on my face!" He tilted his head back and laughed as he watched his sister rant and rave about her beauty-or rather, in this case, her lack of it. "Do you know how long it would take for this to fade?! I'm gonna look like an idiot walking around like this!" She shrieked. "Hel-lo! I'm complaining here!" 18 glared at her nonchalant brother when she saw his attention waver. "I'm gonna make you regret that, you know," she hissed, "no one ruins my face."

17 smirked at his sister's hysteria. She let out a battle cry and charged, obviously enraged. Not giving it her all, he noticed. I want to fight her at her maximum, then I'd only get pleasure in her defeat. "Hey, chill." 17 remarked, dodging a punch. "You've slapped me just now, so now we're even." To get her riled up, he received the effect he wanted. "What?! I didn't leave a bruise, you know!" 18 flared, and kicked him hard in the ribs. He felt something crack, and groaned in pain. He doubled over, and before he had time to recover 18 took the chance to throw him back to earth.

17 crashed into a building. He recognized it as the one he threw Goten to earlier, and he had just ruined it further. For a moment, a stab of fear struck his heart-i hope i don't have the same fate as Goten. Then he shook it off, what am i thinking? There's no way I'll lose to a girl, not even if she's my twin!

18 landed not too far away, panting slightly. She wasn't winded, oh not at all. But she had to make it look as if she was tired-she had no intent of wasting more of her unlimited energy on this useless fight and she wanted her brother to lower his guard. And given that she was still fuming, it was easy.

18 took a few deep breaths to calm herself as she watched 17 emerge from the rubble.

She tossed her hair to the side of her head only for it to be messed up again by the growing wind. A storm is coming, she noticed. She spared a short glance at the lavender-haired teen, lying battered across the ground, gradually bleeding to death. He shouldn't be out here when the rain starts, was her first thought. Over the years, 18 found, that she had began to develop a sort of fondness for the boy. Why that was, to her was a mystery. Trunks was strong, and a worthwhile opponent. Full of surprises, stubborn and determined. She had shrugged it off, in the first 2 years, regarding it as some sort of motherly instinct that even she as somewhat a half-human woman would have.

But as the boy matured 18 felt that feeling grow-into something bigger. She watched him grow up, from the 4-year-old who challenged 17, to the teen lying on the pavement now. From their street fights that ensured every time they met, 18 saw him mature. He had already reached puberty, she decided, his voice had changed-he was turning into a well-built muscular young man.

The first few drops of rain fell.

The blonde regarded her brother. The brunet stared down his sister. Then, chaos erupted. Random buildings, regardless of it's distance from the battlefield, crumbled and were demolished as multiple ki-blasts missed their intended target. Cars and other odd objects were flung carelessly. 18's wet heavy hair was whipping around wildly in the violent wind, and her clothes were soaking and dripping wet-but for the first time in her life the vain female android did not care. Now, what mattered was the fight and she was enjoying it.

Her twin, however, was an entirely different story. 17 was at his limits and both of them knew it. Their fight had went on for a good 30 minutes and he was wet, annoyed and even possibly-tired. And his sister wasn't breaking a sweat! And then again in the pouring rain one could not tell for sure.

And in the skies the battle continued, yet to reveal the victor. Both throwing relentless never-ceasing attacks. Both fighting for a goal. 17 wanted his dignity, his pride-suddenly it did not matter whether he got to kill the purple-haired brat. He just didn't want to lose. And 18, she wanted Trunks to keep his life-so she could take it herself later, she repeated this excuse in her head. But that was all it was-an excuse. The real reason she buried deep in her heart.

But when 18 wanted something, she made sure she got it. No matter the consequences.

17 let out a howl of pain as he watched the blood-his blood trickle down his forearm and fall like the rain to the ground below. He faced his sister who hovered there, unblinking, her cold eyes glaring at him. Her outstretched hand showing hints of red He turned back to inspect the wound-the rain washed the blood away and it was hurting like s***. His sister had some strength, it not only destroyed the machinery but also tore through the human flesh. Any deeper 18 would have severed his arm. Indeed, sometimes being half human has it's flaws.

17 floated back down, followed by 18. She was playing me all along! She still has a lot of power, and i am at my limits! 17 growled. trying to ignore the pain in his arm. I can't win.

"Why?" He asked, his voice hurt. He tightened his grip on his injured arm and glared at 18. "Do you care more about him then me?" For a moment 18 was confused. _Do I? Why am I doing this? Why fight with 17 over some stupid child?_ That moment soon passed. "You will not kill him." She was adamant and serious. "You're already hurt. I can defeat you easily, 17."

"One reason, sister." There was a hint of insanity and disbelief in his voice. He threw his head back and laughed- no cackled- like the maniac he was. "One good reason not to kill him now." He motioned to the lavender haired child sprawled across the floor. 18 looked over at him. She merely said, "touch him and I will kill you." There was an immense truth in her words, and 17 detected no mercy-no mercy for him in her voice, her sudden change in attitude was terrifying.

To be truthful, it scared him. And 17 was supposed to be the perfect warrior, nothing scares him. His gaze met his sisters, saw the fire raging in her eyes. He looked away. "Fine." He would comply, for now. But he was going to get the sister-his sister, the one he knew so well, back. No matter what the cost. This 18 had changed. He knew it, and he was sure that 18 knew too. Changed for the better or for the worse, however, he did not know. And somewhere inside him, he did not want to.

17 got up and stalked away. 18 followed, but spared a last glance at the body on the road. The two were quiet, a silent battle raging between them. They flew off, still somewhat avoiding each other. 18 did not turn back.

Trunks sensed the androids leave. With great effort he looked up. He wasn't unconscious, he had heard everything they said. 18 wanted him alive. Why? He would worry about that, not now. That was not his priority. What is important, however, is currently not here. "Goten?"


	7. Ascension

**Sorry for slow updates...Anyway here you are! I need my dear readers' opinions... Who here would love the idea of a Trunks/18 pairing? And who would violently object? Also, please R&amp;R! Thanks! BTW Goten's fate is FINALLY determined.**

It was raining.

The raindrops pattered onto the ground simultaneously, with a monotonous rhythm that annoyed the hell out of 17. He twirled a pencil with his fingers and threw a glance at the cowering bookstore owner behind his shoulder. "Hey, close the door, would ya?"

"Yes sir, right away sir!" The man (whom in this story plays a role so insignificant I would not bother to give a name to) nodded and hurried to draw the blinds. 17 sighed, and crushed the pencil in his hand. He had not blown anything up since he lost the fight with his sister half an hour ago, and was starting to get restless. Worse still, he had not caught a glimpse of either her blonde hair, or that annoying lavender, since then. He was itching for a good fight.

The android threw the remains of the crushed pencil over his head and stalked out the door.

-A CITY AWAY_HALF AN HOUR AGO-

Trunks staggered as he tried to regain his balance. His head was spinning, and even though the pouring rain had washed away most of the blood but his clothes were still soaked with it, making him nauseous. To think he would have gotten used to such a sight, but Trunks was still a kid and he hated seeing blood-his blood, to be exact, everywhere. He gripped onto the pole of a street sign and paused to catch his breath.

"Goten where are you?" he called out. He was too weak and dizzy to concentrate sensing his friend's ki, and had to resort to the old method of search and rescue. The child blinked once, then twice. "Goten!?" he shouted again. No reply. Slowly he searched through the rubble in search of a raven-haired child-and finding nothing. "Goten!" He yelled. Nothing.

"Goten! Answer me!" His voice was hoarse from yelling, but there was no way Trunks was giving up-not now, not ever. Not till he found Goten. _Think, Trunks. Think! Where did you last see him!? _he berated himself mentally. _During his fight with 17, when 18 was beating me up..._ his head was spinning, trying to recall the events that seemed so far away-_He shouted my name. There was... a red and blue car nearby. _Not that any of these information were useful, any car would have been moved or wrecked-or both- during the twins' fight.

_Near a restaurant, I think. Argh. _Trunks collapsed to the ground, the storm still raging. The rain was growing heavier by the minute and it was getting harder to see, let alone look for a fallen comrade. _Restaurant? What? _Trunks forced himself to get back up. _It's only two blocks away, _he told himself, _come on. Goten needs you. _The child hobbled over to what seemed to be the scene of Goten's defeat.

-A RANDOM BOTIQUE_SAME TIME-

18 stared aimlessly into a mirror as she held out a pair of jeans. "It looks really good on you, my lady!" A brunette behind the counter gushed. The blonde sighed and tossed the article of clothing away.

"Not your taste? Well, we have many others for you to choose from, you know! With your figure, you can look good in any type of outfit!"

18 ignored the owner's false praises and sat on a nearby stool. Normally the vain android would love shopping, but today she just couldn't concentrate. Why? Well, she had just beaten her brother, spared Trunks's life, and then left the poor boy in the pouring rain. Yep, that was the problem. An as-good-as-dead half-saiyajin child beaten up by herself left in a storm without an umbrella. And the fact that she cared. In fact, she cared so much that now she couldn't enjoy her favorite hobby.

The blonde growled. Behind her, the woman who ran the boutique jumped and clutched her handbag for safety. _Well, it's obvious I can't get anything done now. Might as well go solve the problem. _She flung open the door and walked out into the rain.

-TRUNKS_SAME TIME-

"Goten...say something, please." Trunks pulled a limp body out of the rubble. "Goten!" He shook his friend gently. _No... this can't be happening... No! _"Goten, you can't die on me! Wake up, Please!" Goten was limp and frail, his body full of open wounds that poured blood. There was a huge gash on his forehead, and he was full of broken bones. But the fatal wound was a hole through the chest, most probably by a ki-blast. "Damn you 17! Argh!"

The sorrow in Trunks was instantly converted to rage. That rage fueled the demi-saiyajin's soul and it erupted within him. He yelled, still clutching his friend's corpse, and the tears fell. He did not notice the new power burning in him.

18 felt an odd feeling rise. It was some sort of disbelief, mixed with awe, and...pride? She felt herself smirk with that feeling. _Super Saiyajin, huh? Well. You made it, Trunks. _She tossed her wet blonde hair behind her and left.

17 crossed his arms as he looked at the glowing warrior. _Looks like Lavender didn't die after all. And he has a new transformation. Interesting. _He leaned against the wall of the back alley and watched his sister, from the other corner, leave.

**I humbly apologise to everyone who thinks Goten should not have died.**


	8. The stranger

**Hi all! Here is your new chapter. Please R&amp;R! Thanks:) Your reviews make me happy.**

Trunks wandered around the halls of Capsule Corporation aimlessly. One part of the large building had been demolished, but at least half of it was still standing.

Everything was the way he had left it, except the layer of dust that had settled and the odd, old smell that lingered in the air. That, and the lights were off. The electrical system had been taken down with half of Capsule, and no one had seen the need to repair it. Or more accurately,no one had been left alive to repair it. It had been so long since he stepped foot into his home-Trunks was unsure if he could continue to call Capsule that. Home? 8 years he had not been here-8 years was too long.

He turned the corner. Trunks paused outside an all too familiar door, the door that he as a child would always try to sneak past, that door that he was endlessly fascinated with as it locked away decades of hard work.

His mother's lab was one of the places the androids did not touch.

Trunks forced open the door. Just like he remembered. A large clutter, a mess of uncompleted projects and papers strewn around. Nothing had been moved, not for 8 years. It was a bitter reminder that n one had stepped in here for that long. Trunks walked around the lab, glancing at the objects scattered. A wrench here, a blueprint there-the 12 year old absentmindedly picked up the plans as he went along.

He reached him mother's computer. Trunks brushed away the dust on the keyboard, staining his fingers. He sighed, and pressed the power on.

The screen blinked. Trunks gasped, not expecting any sort of response. Then he remembered his mother's voice in his head-_Well, my lab runs on a separate electrical system, dear. That way, whatever happens in here wouldn't affect the rest of the building, and vice versa. Now go play with Goten sweetie, Mummy is busy. _That was also the last thing Bulma had said to her son.

Trunks frowned at his memory. Something twisted in his stomach, but he ignored the feeling as the computer started. There, on the screen popped out a blueprint. _That was probably what she had been looking at when..._Trunks forced his thoughts to stopped. He was about to move on when he saw the words at the top.

TIME MACHINE, PROTOTYPE

His mouth ran dry. _A Time Machine! _He could use it to go back in time! To change things-to make sure the androids never attacked! He could-_I have absolutely no idea how to build a time machine._

_No, no, Trunks. Don't think that. You're the son of a genius, you can figure this out! Come on… _He looked around frantically. Trunks picked up a soldering iron. _What the heck is this?! What does this do?! Oh my gosh, I have absolutely no idea what any of this does! How am i supposed to do anything? _He yelled in frustration, banging the table.

She hopped of the machine, blurred from the violent shaking. "Damn…" she growled, laying her hand on the machine to steady herself. "Stupid piece of crap." She brushed her blue hair out of her face and sighed.

_It's okay, i can figure this out. Let's start with this, _he looked at the object in his hands. _I should switch it on, then I'll know what this does. _He flipped the power switch-the light started blinking, but nothing happened. Trunks waited-one minute, two minutes. "Argh! I'm getting nowhere!" He grabbed the soldering iron by it's tip.

She pursed her lips. The machine needed fixing from it's unexpected crash, and she did not have the parts with her now. "Well, only one thing left to do, then." Bulma capsulized her time machine.

White, hot pain seared through his fingers. He instantly dropped the iron, and cursed. "Damn…" the child gritted his teeth as he saw the skin redden and blister. "At least i know what it does now," he muttered sarcastically.

Bulma gasped in shock, upon seeing the state of the city. "Oh. It looks like a hurricane ran through here…" She bit her lip. "That, or…" She shook her head wildly. She daren't think of the possibilities.

There was a ring at the doorbell.

Trunks paused from yelling at the drill. _There's someone at the door. Ringing the doorbell. _His breath got caught in his throat. Cautiously he laid the drill back on the table and went towards the door.

His hand paused at the doorknob. "Hello?" He heard a voice-it sounded so familiar. Trunks said nothing. "Hello?! Anyone home?" Trunks listened silently, _This voice, it's so familiar. _"Hello? Is anyone home? Open up please!" Trunks gasped-_no, it couldn't be! It's- _Trunks flung open the door.

Bulma stared open mouthed at the child in front of her. "Hello." She said hesitantly. The child stared up at her, eyes widened in shock-"You're...you-"

"Bulma Briefs." Bulma answered, looking at the child's blue eyes. The blue eyes that seemed so unusually blue eyes which she saw every time she looked in the mirror. "-Alive!" The child yelled, running into her. The blue-haired scientist was knocked to the ground when the child barrelled into her.

_Alive?! Does that mean I'm dead…wha? _Bulma had a million questions to ask. But she kept her mouth shut, letting the child hold on to her. Instinctively she put her arms around the small creature and patted his back while he wept silently.

Finally the child let her go. She knelt down to look him at eye level. "What happened here?" The child looked at her in shock. "You mean, you don't know?" Bulma shook her head, letting her hair fall to her shoulders. "No. See, I came in a time machine."

"Ti...Time… Time Machine?" He spluttered. "Well, I recently designed a time machine and i decided to test it out, but i crashed and landed here. I need to fix it." Bulma explained. She knew she shouldn't just tell this to anyone, but somehow she knew she could trust this kid.

Trunks looked at his 'mother' in shock. _Is that true? Then… it works! A time machine! It does work! _"What time do you come from?" He asked hurriedly. Bulma placed a finger at her chin and thought for a while. "Well, see, i came from 15 years in the past…" _That's 6 years before the androids attacked! Trunks exclaimed mentally. _

"So what did happen here? This place is a wreck…" Bulma started, but her voice trailed off when she saw tears in the child's eyes. "I'll tell you." His voice came out in choked sobs. "I'll tell you everything."


	9. Explanations

**Hello! Sorry for slow update and short chapter. Anyways here it is, Please review! Chapter 9:)**

As he got more involved in the story, neither noticed two figures in the shadows.

Trunks broke down in tears the moment he mentioned Goten's death. It, to him, was a very traumatic incident-at that very moment when the teen discovered his friend's body, he realised that he was left all alone, and blamed himself for it.

Bulma placed a reassuring arm around the sobbing child. "Hush, it's okay. It's not your fault, it's the androids."

"I wasn't there to protect him… I was too weak, and I failed to help him."

"You are strong. You are not weak, the fact you took care of your friend for all those years on your own proves that."

Bulma knelt down to reach Trunks's eye level. "You haven't told me your name."

_My...name? Should I tell her? But… Mum came in a time before I was born. If I remember the stories, she and Dad aren't together yet. If I tell her...then I might not be born. Better play safe._

"I don't...remember."

"You don't remember your name?" Bulma stared inquisitively at the child. However, she shrugged it off-_after all, the kid must have his reasons_. "Alright. Should I just call you Future Kid?" Trunks nodded.

"Hey, purple, who's your friend?"

Trunks turned around abruptly "You! Both of you!"

His hair turned into a lighter shade of blonde, and his eyes turned teal. 17 raised an eyebrow with interest, while his sister shrugged.

"You two killed him! Goten! Why?!" A flurry of attacks were launched at the female android, while her brother watched. 17 made no move to enter the fight, Bulma noticed. There was a good reason why.

Trunks attacked 18 furiously, but none of them really did any damage-the super saiyajin was too angry and hurt to concentrate. Even hardly moving, some of the hits missed 18. Those that didn't, however, packed no real power in them. Trunks was a mad blur of golden light, but he was slacking. 17 could tell-No use going in. A waste of energy, the kid's too distracted and worn out for a proper fight.

18 dodged another hit that whizzed past her face. _It probably wouldn't hurt much even if it hit, given the state Trunks is in, but I already have a bruise from 17's attack and there's no way I'm risking another._

"Stop." 18 caught one of Trunks's fist just as it was about to hit her neck. Roaring in fury the child swung his other arm, only to have the android catch it.

"Look, if you want to fight me, you can." 18 bent down so she could stare into the captivating, furious blue eyes of Trunks. "But when you fight me, I expect your full power. Not this shit you're dealing me with now-You're not serious, and I don't like that." She tossed her blond hair back and kicked Trunks hard in the gut.

The child groaned in pain as he dug a trench in Capsule's yard. Bulma shrieked.

Trunks clutched his stomach. He spared a glance at the blue haired heiress, saw her terrified eyes. 17's predatory stance.

"Please...don't."

18 cocked her head to the side.

"Promise me...please... Don't hurt her."

17 crossed his arms and stared at Trunks.

"Don't hurt Bulma...please. I'm begging you. Just...leave her alone...You can hurt me, but not her-Let her go."

17 opened his mouth to reply, but his sister beat him to the chase, "Alright, we'll leave her alone."

"WHAT?!" 17 yelled indignantly. 18 ignored her raging brother. She held up a hand-five fingers. "Five days." She stated. "Do whatever you want for five days and we won't mess with you, but after that I can't promise anything."

Trunks, in shock that she had accepted his proposal, nodded.

Something flickered in the android's eyes-sympathy, was it? It was the faintest emotion, the most tiniest flash, but Trunks saw it. He let out a small gasp. 18 let her blond hair cover her eyes, concealing further eye contact, and stalked off.

17 let out a low growl. "You do know, I am not my sister."

"We're going, 17." 18, not bothering to turn back, called out.

"Five days. After five days, I will track you down, and kill you in the worst possible way." 17 threatened, his eyes glinting evil promise.

"We're going, 17." Her voice was sharper and more stern this time. 18 stopped walking and waited for her brother's response.

_She means business... Grr, one day you'll know not to push me around. Despite being the older-by a minute or two-of the twins, Gero's modifications had made it so he was inferior. In a way._

17 was, after all, number 17. And 18 came later. It, unfortunately for the brother, was weaker-by not a very large amount, but weaker still.

17 flashed Purple a glare, and followed his sister.

Bulma gasped as she collapsed to her knees. "Were those... 17 and 18?" _Oh My gosh! They were so intimidating... _

Trunks went to her side and pulled her up-"Yes. 18 is the blonde and 17 is the brunet." He narrowed his eyes. "They killed Goten. But they promised not to hurt you for the next five days, so...You better go home asap."

Bulma frowned. "See, I'm here as my time machine crashed. I'm going to need materials to fix it. But," she added seeing the child's horrified face, "I can make it work in a day or two, so no worries." Trunks let out a sigh of relief. "M-Bulma's lab is one of the places left intact after the attack. You might wanna go there first." _He kicked himself mentally-he almost said Mum!_

Bulma gave the kid an odd look.


	10. Flashback

**Hello! I get some of you are confused by why 17 was at the scene too. While, this short chapter will clear things up… I hope...**

"Well?"

"Well what?"

"Our rematch." 17 crossed his arms.

18 cocked her head to a side and gave her brother a mock-confused look. "What rematch?"

17 growled.

**YYYYYYYYYY FLASHBACK YYYYYYYYYY**

"18!"

The blonde turned to face her brother who just touched down behind her. Somehow, the android could not resist a smirk. "I thought you were mad at me."

17 narrowed his eyes at his sister. "I am. But," he added as he settled into a fighting stance, "I want a rematch. You and me. Winner takes all."

"Aww, isn't your hand still hurt?"

"You know this better than I do, 18," 17 snapped, "we heal a lot faster than those weak humans." 18 opened her mouth to retort, but a sudden flash of light caught her eye. It was just beyond the city, but it was bright enough for her to catch it.

And if you asked anyone, they would tell you that there is nothing more persistent than a curious android.

"Alright. We'll have your rematch," she smirked, "if, we follow me."

17's eyes widened. "What?!"

"There was a flash just beyond the city. I wanna go check it out."

"18…" 17 warned. The girl rolled her eyes. "Look, you can sit here like a big baby and whine about your rematch all day, but I'm not gonna fight you until I find out what that was." 17 pouted. "And after that?" 18 sighed, "then we'll have your rematch, okay?" 17's jaw jutted out stubbornly, "FINE." 18 gave him a teasing smile. "That's a good boy."

The male android growled.

**YYYYYYYYYY END FLASHBACK YYYYYYYYYY**

"Oh… right… That rematch." 18 twirled a strand of blond hair in her fingers. "So? Get to the fighting part already!" 17 demanded.

18 rolled her eyes and ignored him, walking away. Seeing his sister's nonchalant reaction, 17 stiffened. I'll make her fight even if she doesn't want to. And I'll win. This time for sure.

She turned back in time to swat a ki blast dangerously close to giving her another cut.

"What is wrong with you?!" 17 didn't reply, glaring daggers at her. 18 frowned at his childishness-"Look, what I told Trunks just now was true. If you want to fight me, you can. But when you fight me, I expect your full power. I'm tired of playing games with you. I can easily beat you now-look, go train and build up on your power, then we'll see about that rematch."

"Train?" 17 flashed her a confused expression.

"We're part human, 17. If we train, our human side can build up on power and make us stronger. Gradually, but it works." 18 explained. 17 frowned, he didn't like that idea. Who cares about training? Then again, he thought, his sister was serious.

**YYYYYYYYYY**

"Are you okay?"

"I'm… fine." Trunks looked over at the younger version of his mother.

"So… I better start on the time machine, huh." Bulma gave the kid a small smile. "Yea. The faster you get it fixed and return home, the better." The was a short silence. "Are you hungry? I can cook something for you." Bulma offered.

Trunks looked up at her. "Yea. That'd be good."

**YYYYYYYYY**

18 stopped in her tracks.

Abruptly she whirled around and glared at her brother. "WHAT?!"

17 crossed his arms and smirked. "You heard me. Now answer the question."

"I SO do not like Trunks!"

"Oh? Why would you spare him then? Fight me, your beloved brother, just to save his life? And then let his mum go? Trying to get parental approval, eh sis?"

18's cheeks burned pink. "I…I am not! I-I just… Argh! I don't have to explain ANYTHING to you." Flustered she turned and hurried off. "I'm going shopping." Immediately she took off into the skies.

17 let his teasing smile fall away. He leant against the hood of a car and let out a small sigh. _Great. I got beaten by 18, let her trick me into doing what she wants, and… And MY SISTER IS IN LOVE WITH OUR ENEMY!_

**Please R&amp;R! I love all my reviewers and their awesome reviews! **


	11. An old enemy

**SORRY! I know I suck, you can flame if you want, I haven't updated in so long! Ahhh!**

Trunks knocked on the door.

"Come in!"

The lavender haired child pushed open the heavy metal doors. "Hey Bulma." The bluette turned and smiled at the kid, holding a wrench in her hand. "How's the work going?"

"It's coming along fine, thanks. How's the training?"

Trunks smirked. Bulma-his mother from the past-had given him a gravity chamber. It was identical the one Goku had used on the trip to Namek**(remember when Chi Chi wanted to go after Goku and Gohan? Dr Briefs was working on a ship then. That is the one.)** and could go up to 100x earth's gravity.

"I've made great progress." Trunks leant against the wall. Bulma had crash landed in her time machine yesterday, which meant she had four days left. Four days before 17 made good on his promise.

Bulma cocked her head sideways. "You... you look like..." Trunks raised an eyebrow. "...Vegeta. You look like Vegeta. Are you two related, by any chance? You can go super saiyajin too." The teen shook his head.

Bulma shrugged and turned away. She screwed a bolt back into place and adjusted a knob. "Are you sure you can't tell me your name?" She didn't turn around, but she knew the answer was a shake of his head. "Alrighty then."

Trunks took a drink from the cup he was holding. Bulma spared a glance at him one more. "Hmm... I think you look like a Trunks."

He immediately spit out the water.

"Are you okay?" Bulma cocked an eyebrow. Trunks nodded, spluttering, "yea sure." "SO can I call you Trunks?"

Dazed, the teen nodded.

Bulma smiled triumphantly and continued working on the time machine. Trunks sighed and left, needing to clear his head.

Wow... she knows my name... then again, she is my mum, past or not. Guess it must be women's intuition.

Trunks stiffened. There it was.

A ki. A really strong ki. No wait-two kis. Two strong-really strong kis, just beyond the atmosphere. Trunks looked up and gasped. "Oh no."

He ran back into Capsule's lab. "Bulma! There are two strong kis heading for earth. I'm gonna go check them out. Stay here okay?" The blue haired scientist dropped a screwdriver in shock but nodded.

Trunks narrowed his eyes. He didn't know who the kis belonged too, but they were evil. And one was much larger than the other. He gritted his teeth and took off.

YYYYYYYYYY

18 looked up from her magazine. "Where's he going?" She turned tossed the magazine over her head, where it landed on a leather couch. Sighing she exited the house-it was pretty comfortable, but there were more important things to do now then relax.

Like follow Trunks.

She squinted against the sun, as a dark figure zoomed past. Tossing her hair she ascended, but changed her mind.

18 grabbed a pair of shades then blasted into the sky.

YYYYYYYYYY

_Train?! Who did that girl think she was?!_ He was the older sibling-not by much, but still older! How dare she order him around like that?!

The male android growled subconsciously and blew apart a car.

17 watched a black streak across the sky. Soon another one, a faster streak ran across the sky. 17 rolled his eyes-he knew exactly who the two were.

He was still mad at her, sure, but if there was a fight, 18 or not, he would definitely want to be there for it.

17 took off after the duo and left a cloud of dust at where he had been standing.

YYYYYYYYYY

Trunks landed. He squinted against the sun, and could make out the dark silhouette of a spaceship. A large ship, just entering the atmosphere-with two strange kis in it. He growled, and watched as it landed several hundred metres away.

YYYYYYYYY

"Father, we're here."

"Frieza, are you sure that THIS TIME you don't want to blow up Earth from space?"

"Of course! Don't you want revenge on that monkey?!"

"Yes, son, but destroying his home planet would be more than enough revenge already…"

"He beat me twice, TWICE! And twice he spared me… He thinks that he's too strong, and that he'll be ready all the time! But no! This time… this time, I WILL GET HIM!"

**Did Goku really spare Frieza a second time? (Really? How dumb can one get? No offence… Goku fans) Can Trunks handle the threat, with his newly attained SSJ form?**


	12. Stronger

**Sorry so late. Here you go! Please R&amp;R!**

Trunks watched the ship from a hundred metres away. There was no movement for an entire hour, which meant he had not left his position yet.

Behind him Trunks felt the twins' presence. Initially he was too caught up in the arrival of the new ship to notice, but after a while the androids made themselves known-by of course, sibling rivalry.

"-all your fault!"

"My fault? If it wasn't for you I would have-"

Trunks blocked them out. A waste of time, he concluded. As long as they weren't here to distract him, they were fine. The priority was now the extra-terrestrial visitor, and whether he was friend or foe.

The ship's hatch opened. On the ramp stood two figures, one towering over the other. Trunks pursed his lips, the larger one's ki was incredible! _Please be a friend, please be a friend..._

"-Father, we should track him down," the smaller one growled.

"Now, Frieza, be patient... They will come to us."

Frieza?! Trunks's eyes widened. I thought Goku defeated him years ago?! And the other guy, Frieza's dad... Sheesh. Well. There goes the rest of the human population...

Trunks narrowed his eyes. Oh well, let's go greet the guests.

18 cocked an eyebrow when Trunks moved, and stood to follow. She didn't turn back, but she knew 17 was not far.

"Hey! You're Frieza, right?"

Frieza turned. "Looks like my reputation has reached a backwater planet such as this mudball." The cyborg-icejin sneered. "Why are you here?" Trunks asked. The tyrant crossed his arms. "Bring out the one you call Goku," he spat the name with obvious disgust.

Trunks resisted the urge to roll his eyes. Really? After all these years, all he wants is petty revenge? I don't have time for this.

"Goku's not here." Trunks replied. He watched as Frieza grew red. "What?! What do you mean he's not here?! Where is he?! Bring him out at once, or I will destroy every living creature on this planet!"

"Look, he's not here, so just go crawl under a rock or something..." Trunks commented with his father's sarcasm. This made Frieza erupt in electric fizzes from his mechanical body. "You insolent brat! Do you not know who I am?!"

Trunks smirked. "Do you not know who I am?"

17 rolled his eyes. "Purple seems awfully smug for someone who got his butt kicked less than 24 hours ago."

"His hair's lavender." 18 casually threw a reply over her shoulder, not really paying attention. 17 raised an eyebrow, but said nothing.

"You are nothing but the dirt under my feet!" Frieza yelled, enraged. Trunks smirked wider, a dangerous glint in his eyes, "Oh, right, I forgot. You don't know me, you know my father." He dropped his smirk, and his eyes glazed over, his hair flashed gold.

"You will pay for what you did to him!"

The sudden change in attitude, admittedly, shocked 18. She tried not to show it though. Crossing her arms she sat on the rock, watching. Her eyes widened a fraction when she saw Trunks on the brink of super saiyajin, but soon returned to their normal, emotionless state.

She heard 17 chuckle, and resisted the urge to wring his neck.

Frieza's eyes widened. "S-super… S-Sai-" He never got the words out. Trunks had a hand wrapped around his throat, and a newfound rage overtook the demi-saiyajin. He started pounding the soon to be ex-tyrant ferociously, ripping the mechanical parts which were merged with skin, and then tearing the flesh itself, mutilating the lord. Frieza, who had somewhere in between overcame his initial shock, tried to fight back.

Keyword: Tried.

It was not just blind rage, Trunks had some sort of control in himself. He had not learnt to control the super saiyajin transformation yet-but just seeing Frieza brought back the stories of his father's childhood and sufferings, and that was the trigger. Power surged through him, driving the saiyajin to the brink of madness, but there was one thing Trunks was good at-power of the mind over the body.

He was the son of a scientist, and of a warrior. From birth his father had started honing him to be a fighter. Not just any fighter-a strategist, one who knew that there was more than brute strength, who could fight his way out of any tight situation. And his mother, Earth's smartest woman-built up his brain power. Mothers nurture, Fathers build up. At the age of one he was-how did Bulma put it?-destroying household items with a strategy.

And so the first thing Trunks did, in his seemingly mindless state, was to fry Frieza's circuitry.

He could breathe. He could think. He could, of course, feel pain. But the one thing Frieza could not do, courtesy of Trunks, was move.

"Hey Frieza, you still wanna meet Goku?" Trunks taunted. Frieza glared at him, unable to speak.

"I'll take that as a yes, then." Trunks cocked his head to the side in amusement. "Before that, you wanna know who my Dad is?" More glaring.

Trunks threw his head back and laughed, and then glared back. "If you must know, I am Trunks Briefs, son of Bulma Briefs and Prince Vegeta, heir to the Vegetasian throne." He smirked, looking identical to Vegeta. Frieza's eyes widened.

"Now I'll take you to meet Goku-In the Otherworld."

And it was over as suddenly as it begun. Frieza disintegrated.

Trunks stood there, panting slightly, arm outstretched where he had just dealt a fatal ki blast and wiped Frieza off the face of the universe.

King Cold, up till now, was leaning at the side of his massive ship watching his son's demise. Crossing his arms, the giant being stalked towards Trunks

"Well. Seems like you just blew up my son." He gave a sadistic laugh. "After all these years I never thought he would die on Earth. Back from where that saiyajin fool spared him a second time, he vowed never to die at the hands of another monkey, and now see what happened? I told him it would be easier blowing up this planet from outer space but that brat never listens."

Trunks said nothing.

King Cold sighed, "are you really the son of Vegeta? Well your father was always one of Frieza's favorite pets...not very obedient but still fun to...play with." He let the words roll of his tongue in sick delight.

Trunks narrowed his eyes.

"Not the talkative type, are you? Well, as you know I am far stronger than my son… how about this, you join me, and we blow up this planet together? I admire someone with the strength and bravery to take down Frieza. You get to take over his throne, and rule a vast empire!" King Cold offered.

Trunks growled. "I'll take my chances with the androids."

17 scoffed. 18 stiffened, but forced herself to relax. She felt oddly uncomfortable at his words.

"Androids? I have no idea… anyway, are you sure? To have millions worshipping the ground you walk on-"

Trunks settled into a fighting stance. King Cold rolled his eyes. "Alright then. Be that way." The two charged at each other.

Trunks and King Cold traded blows. When the former landed a punch, the latter scored a kick-Trunks growled, he had not mastered the super saiyajin form yet! He had achieved the transformation at like-what, two days ago? He could not transform at will, let alone harness it's power efficiently. Currently they were at a stalemate. But one wrong move on Trunks's part meant certain death.

King Cold laughed. "Something wrong, brat?" He swiped at Trunks with his massive tail, catching him off balance momentarily Trunks did a backflip in the air, pausing to catch his breath. King Cold smirked at his opponent. "Good, I admit. For a child."

Trunks growled again. He gave a battle cry and swung his fist at the King, who grabbed his wrist. He twisted hard on it, causing Trunks to cry out in agony.

"You saiyajins. All bark and no bite..." King Cold taunted. His tail whipped the demi-saiyajin hard, making the boy scream once more. Trunks gritted his teeth and flared his gold aura, trying to break free.

King Cold released the boy. Trunks staggered backwards, his left arm hung at an awkward angle and his right wrist was snapped. He panted heavily-

King Cold was right, his power surpassed his son many times. He was hard to beat-no, he was impossible to beat. At his current state Trunks could not handle Frieza a second time, let alone defeat his stronger father.

The tyrant smirked. "Not so tough after all, eh?" Trunks ignored the pain in his fractured arm and charged again. King Cold laughed as he dodged a kick, his attacks were sloppy now that he couldn't use his arms. He grabbed the teen by his hair with a dangerous glint in his eyes.

A blood-curdling scream echoed across the valley. 18 winced and she heard the crunching of bones. She felt her brother come up to her. "Nothing sounds better than hearing your enemies' bones break, eh sis?" The female android felt like retching. "Just... shut up, 17."

Trunks dug a trench in the ground. HE tried to stand, but his broken leg buckled underneath him. He clenched his fists and tried to endure the pain-but fell once more. "Damn it..." he snarled, staring at the ground in disgust. "Dang!"

"Never lose sight of your enemy." Vegeta's voice rang in his head, and Trunks realised his fatal mistake. The last thing Trunks saw was King Cold's stupid smirk.

18 gasped as Trunks's hair turned back to lavender. It flickered gold for a while but then turned limp. She stood up abruptly, but stopped when she heard the raspy laugh of her brother. She stood there for a while, eyes narrowed-and saw King Cold raise his hand to deal the final blast.

King Cold decided to finish the kid off. Yes, a wise decision on his part, a mistake that he would not make. He raised his hand, and saw the glow of a ki blast at his palm. He laughed-how easy the brats fall-and fired.

What he did not count on, however, was a feisty blonde swatting his blast away like it was nothing.

"And who would you be, beautiful?" He asked. The blonde smirked, and for the first time King Cold noticed a black-haired boy perched on a rock close by, looking bored. Was he always there?

**He turned back to the blonde, who gave him an indifferent expression. "Your worst nightmare," she answered. **


	13. Help

**Here it is! A brand new chapter! YAY I'm sorry I have not been updating frequently, my mum recently signed me up for a computer science (CS) course which I am not so eager to take... don't get me wrong, it's pretty interesting, but who has ever heard of a 13 year old computer programmer?**

18 sighed as she kicked King Cold in the shin. When the tyrant yelled in pain, she halfheartedly tossed him into the air. "You know, this used to be fun."

Her brother, sitting a few meters away, cocked an eyebrow. "Oh? What changed?" 18 sent another kick in Cold's gut, making him groan. Then she punched him in the stomach which sent him sailing headfirst into a cliff.

"I dunno." 18 stared at her brother, watching him. 17 stared back. The blonde heard King Cold get back up and spew curses, but she ignored him. 18 narrowed her eyes at her twin, and continued to watch him silently. Finally 17 threw his hands up in exasperation, "sheesh! Go stare at someone else! I won't hurt the brat, okay?!" 17 nudged the unconscious Trunks with his foot, making him moan in pain and causing 18 to growl at him.

Satisfied, the blonde turned her attention back to the self-proclaimed King. "That all you got?" She challenged. King Cold was stronger than Trunks, obviously, but she just didn't get the same thrill fighting him. King Cold was clumsy as he was big, and he provided far less entertainment. The twelve year old on the other hand was calculating and - she had to admit - a pretty good strategist.

"No."

18 smirked, "oh, really? For a moment there you looked ready to give up." This caused King Cold to roar in rage, and he began to raise his ki. 18 leaned back as her hair began whipping around her face. King Cold began to power up at amazing speeds, and if 18 could sense ki she would have been slightly taken aback. She glanced over at 17, where her brother had put a protective shield around himself and most notably, Trunks. She inwardly smiled.

King Cold stood there in the swirling dust, smirking. He was in his second transformation, larger in stature. His horns have grown at least a foot or two, and he had a larger build and an aura of menace. "Girl, this is your last chance to surrender before I rip you to shreds," he growled.

18 resisted the urge to laugh. "Over my dead body." she replied coolly. "Exactly." King Cold charged at her, and the two collided in a flurry of punches and kicks. The battle took to the air, and the dust swirled around them.

17 watched as 18 sent Cold flying back several meters before he came back, only to get plummeted. The male android sighed, this battle was not as exciting as he hoped it would be. He poked Trunks, who was breathing softly beside him. The boy stirred, but did not wake. 17 shifted on his rock and stared at the twelve year old for a moment, ignoring a sudden cry of anguish as his sister broke Cold's arm.

"I really don't get what she sees in you…" he frowned. 17 rolled Trunks over with his foot, almost gently, and took his broken arm from out under him. "You really are tough, aren't you. You and that stupid friend of yours have survived this long. Well, at least you have." Like he was listening, Trunks growled softly and tilted his head.

17 sighed once more - he had been doing that a lot more recently. "Sisters," he muttered, "such an enigma."

King Cold yelled as the woman twisted his own tail painfully around his neck. Like a chord she tightened it and broke that tailbone in many different places. Cold struggled to break free but - boy, did that girl have a death grip!

18 swung King Cold around and swung him towards the ground fifty feet away. He made a large crater where he landed, and 18 cocked her head. "Are you gonna get up or what? I'm tired of games."

"Y-you..!" He spat, glaring at her. "18." 18 replied. King Cold seemed puzzled for a moment, but shook it off. _Why did that girl want to fight me anyway? She did not even care, just watched, until… Until I tried to kill the boy. _Something clicked in his mind. King Cold staggered but stood up, and he glanced sideways towards 17 and Trunks. _What's he doing? _18 thought, and frowned.

A ball of ki lighted up in his hand.

18's eyes widened. "No!" she only had time to yell, before her brother and… opponent? were engulfed in a bright light. A vein popped on her forehead. "No. One. Touches. Them!" She gave a battle cry and started to attack Cold full force. "Not. 17! Not. Trunks! Not! Them! You hear me!" In three seconds King Cold was converted from tyrant of galaxies, to android's punching bag.

"No… Pl-please. I'm sorry, I-" "Shut. Up." KIng Cold had vaporized in a ball of fire.

"Really, sis. You underestimated me." 18 whirled around in shock. "17!" 17 crossec his arms, on his face mock hurt. "You thought he was strong enough to kill me, 18? Gee, I thought you would have more confidence in your brother…" 18 tossed her hair. "Yea. heh."

Her eyes widened in realization. 17 saw that look - he knew what she wanted before she opened her mouth, and jerked his thumb backwards. When 18 ran past him, forgetting about her brother's presence entirely, 17 knew that he lost her.

YYYYYYYYYY

"You're awake."

_That voice… so familiar… _"Mum?" He felt a cool hand pressed to his forehead. "No sweetie. It's me, Bulma."

Trunks opened his eyes. His head throbbed. He remembered fighting Frieza… then King Cold… then everything was a blur after that. he remembered passing out. Who saved him? He doubted King Cold would let him live, and the only ones strong enough to take him down were… nah. It can't be… could it?

"How did I get here?" he asked, slowly. "You didn't go there, did you? I told you not to!" Bulma turned to face him. "I didn't!" she snapped, but then her expression softened, "sorry. I mean, I found you outside CC. You were knocked out and badly bruised. I had no idea who brought you back. What happened?"

Trunks ignored her question. "How long was I out?" _A few hours? A day? Geez, I feel so hungry! _

"Three days," came the reply.

His eyes widened in shock. "What?! Three days?! We have barely a day left! You have to leave! Now!" Bulma shushed him. "Alright, sheesh. I finished the time machine already." "Why didn't you go back?" he asked, his voice barely a whisper. He knew the answer.

"I had to take care of you, duh." The blue haired scientist tapped him lightly on the nose. "I couldn't very well leave you lying out there half dead, now could I?" She sighed. "I'll leave now, if it make you feel any better." Trunks nodded.

YYYYYYYYY

Bulma hopped onto her time machine. Trunks waved.

"Before I go, I have something for you." Bulma tossed the astonished child two capsules."The blue one is a spare time machine. I originally had two-one crashed, and the other was not quite finished. I managed to put together both of them while you were out cold. You can have that one."

"What about the red capsule, then?" Trunks stared at the two small items in his palm. "The red one? Well, open and see!" The ever-so-mysterious Bulma winked at him and disappeared in a flash.

Trunks scratched the back of his head - a trait he picked up from Goten and walked back into CC. He uncapsualized the blue capsule first - in a puff of smoke, a time machine appeared. "Wow," Trunks breathed as he brushed his fingers against the smooth metal. It was obvious Bulma gave him this machine for him to visit.

_But there's no future to visit… even if I go to the past what can I do? The world is going to be destroyed anyways. It's not like I can change the - wait, this is a time machine! Of course I can change the future! But… if I go to the future the androids would still exist, I still can't fight them… Hold on, if I can't change the future then I'll just change the past! If everyone is prepared maybe we stand a chance against the androids! Yes!_

Triumphant, Trunks popped open the other capsule, unsure of it's contents...Food. The red capsule was full of food. "How-" he opened his mouth to say something but the aroma distracted him. He have not seen such delicious food since… well, since eight years ago, and…

_I should probably save it in case… or share it with those starving people outside… But_his stomach growled as if on cue _I am so hungry! I am a saiyajin, after all, and we Do need more food. Besides, I'm off to save the world! I can't starve, now could I?_

So against his better judgement, Trunks finished it all.

YYYYYYYYYY

18 let her blonde hair fall over her face. She did not understand why she had gone all out to save the lavender-haired child, or the stabbing pain she felt when she saw Cold almost kill him. And she did not understand the need to know that he was safe. She sighed.

For a moment, her cold lifeless eyes revealed a tiny flicker of emotion.

**Please review! Reviews are author's best friends... so are insanity and imagination, but we authors have a very wide circle of friends.**


	14. Emotional turmoil

**The voices in my head (namely Emotional and Dark) told me to write something. Inspiration gave me... well, inspiration. It's too short, so consider it as some sort of filler chapter. Please review! I am really proud of this.**

"_Daddy?"_

"_Aren't you happy?" Vegeta stares down at the four year old on his lap. "Yes, I am." _

"_Then why aren't you smiling?" Trunks wriggles a little and settles down in a more comfortable position. "There's nothing to smile for." Vegeta replies. Trunks blinks. "But you said you were happy."_

"_I am. Compared to my life before, I am in heaven. Yes, i am happy." Trunks looks up at his father with his large blue eyes. "Your life before?" Vegeta leans back slightly and watches his child. "Do you want to hear a story?" Trunks nods eagerly, so Vegeta clears his throat and sighs._

"_When I was slightly older than you, I was a soldier in Frieza's empire. I used to kill others - mothers, fathers, babies and "- Vegeta gulps, he could not imagine himself hurting Trunks in any manner -" children like you. And I used to enjoy it. I was a monster, and killing became a everyday task for me… It was-" "Only till you met mummy." Trunks interrupted. Vegeta looks down in astonishment._

"_You don't kill people anymore. You're not like that." Trunks pouted stubbornly. "Trunks…" Vegeta warns. The child continues. "You changed." Vegeta sighs. "Some things don't change, brat." Trunks frowns stubbornly, "the good things don't."_

_Vegeta says nothing._

"_Goten's brother says, Piccolo used to be evil. But then, he's… uh…" Trunks ponders for the right word, "ah! Un-evil now." Vegeta raises an eyebrow. "If he can change, so can you. And you did!" Trunks smiles triumphantly. "Mummy says you helped saved the world. You know what, when I grow up, I'm gonna help save the world too! Just like you did, Daddy!"_

_Vegeta manages a small chuckle. "Huh. Guess you're right." Trunks grins wider. "Come on! Goten's coming over soon. Then we have food!" The prince ruffles his son's hair. "Trunks! Goten's here!" Bulma's voice calls out. Trunks hops out from his father's lap to race away._

"_Trunks?" The boy turns. "yeah Daddy?" Vegeta smiles. "Happy birthday." Trunks laughs and hugs his father, before joining Goten._

_And then the androids came._

Trunks sat upright in his bed, sweating. "Man. Why did I dream of that?" It was his first night at one of the intact places at Capsule Corp. _I haven't had nightmares for what-eight years? Well… I guess this place brings back memories._His room was trashed, so Trunks was bunking in a guest bedroom.

He sighed and turned in the bed, trying to sleep. The moment he closed his eyes, he saw blood and heard agonized screams. His eyes snapped open.

"I need a walk." Trunks said to no one.

Trunks kicked a pebble across the road and watched it roll away. He closed his eyes, enjoying the midnight breeze. Trunks sighed longingly, and stared up at the full moon overhead. It seemed so… beautiful. Like it was a lot closer than it should be. It made him feel free.

YYYYYYYYYY

She walked for a distance from her house, letting the wind play with her hair. The full moon was in front, casting a long shadow behind her.

When she turned the bend, she saw another shadow. She looked up, and their eyes met.

YYYYYYYYYY

"Trunks." 18 tilted her head. Trunks gazed at the silhouette of the android - if she was not deadly, she would have been beautiful. But she was a murderer. Trunks narrowed his eyes at her. "What are you doing here?"

"I could ask the same of you. 18 retorted. They were face to face, enemies in the open, yet Trunks felt some sort of serene air around them. There would be no fighting today, something told 18, as she watched Trunks. _He looks nice. _a thought appeared out of nowhere. A thought she let linger inside her head.

"Was it you?"

18 said nothing. They both knew what Trunks was referring too. "You and 17?" 18 raised an eyebrow, which made Trunks shake his head. "Not 17. He wants me dead. It was just you, wasn't it?"

18 remained silent.

The duo stared at each other for a while. The more Trunks looked at her, the more… human 18 looked. "...tell me. It was you, wasn't it?"

She turned her head away.

"It was you, wasn't it? It was you who saved me! Tell me, why? Why did you do it?" Trunks walked up to her and stared deep into her eyes. He was a head shorter than 18. "I have to know." 18 sighed, but said nothing. Trunks felt hot, stinging tears. "It was you. Tell me. Look at me." 18 closed her eyes. "Look at me!" Trunks yelled. 18, shocked, turned at almost gasped.

Trunks stood in front of her, tears streaming down his face.

"It…You… you saved me." It was no longer a question. "Why, 18?" 18 couldn't reply. "Tell me. Tell me why!" "I-I can't" 18 wanted to look away, but found that she couldn't.

"Eighteen."

The way he said it, it was barely a whisper, but 18 heard it clearly. He said her name. Not 18, not a number. The way Trunks said it, it was a name. She felt her heart, for some reason, beat faster.

"If they can change so can you. You don't have to do this anymore. You don't want to."

Every fibre of her body wanted her to lunge and kill the child in front of her. But she knew she would not allow herself to. "I can't."

"You can! You can change!" Trunks grabbed her by the shoulders and shook her. 18 gasped in shock, she did not resist. "Tell me! Why?!" 18's eyes widened.

"Change! Please! You don't have to kill anymore! You saved me! You did! You saved me, you can change! I believe you can!"

18 opened her mouth, but no sound came out. "Eighteen. Please..."

Then she realized. Their greatest enemy, her strongest opponent, was a boy. A boy whose family was forcefully taken from, a boy whose last friend was brutally murdered. He was not a trained fighter, he was not a experienced warrior. He was mature, but he was just a child. And staring at Trunks, 18 realized, it was all her fault.

She suddenly regained her bearing as shoved Trunks off. He landed on the ground. "I can't! No!" She yelled. "No... no." She shook her head violently and left, leaving Trunks sobbing, staring at her disappearing silhouette.

Something in her heart broke.


	15. The past

****Hi all! Here is your next update. First things first, a few things to cover:****

****1\. I need your opinion. Do you guys want me to go through the six years Trunks will be in the past, or should I skip to the androids? Ths six years would include Trunks Vegeta Bulma family time (not that they would all know it), VB relationship, Trunks's birth but it would take longer time. Alternatively I could just create a new fic that includes the six years and not put it in this fic. What do you think?****

****2\. To my guest reviewer (dumb): ********What is it that you find dumb about Trunks's age? I appreciate constructive criticism, as it allows me to improve on my fic so more people would enjoy it. But your comment is not detailed enough: Is it because of the possible romance between 18 and a 12 year old? I agree 12 is too young to begin a relationship, but as you would find out later Trunks would stay in the past for 6 years and spend time in the hyperbolic time chamber, so he would be at least 18 when he returns to the future. Or perhaps you think 12 is too young to start travelling through time and face destruction of humanity. Well, Gohan travelled through space to an unknown destination to fight an intergalactic tyrant and save the lives of his friends (or allies) when he was 5. In the case which you just don't like the number 12, I can only say that Trunks wouldn't stay 12 forever. So hopefully you wouldn't have a problem with the number 13 too.****

****Thank you, on with it!****

"If you follow me, we should arrive at where Goku would be landing in a few hours."

The boy waved at the z-fighters. Everyone, still reeling from shock at the amazing feat of defeating both Frieza and his father, stood -or rather flew- gawking. Bulma squinted at the child, he had some odd familiarity… "You know my dad?" Gohan asked the question on everyone's minds. "Yeah, I-"

"Trunks!" Bulma practically leapt from Yamcha's arms. "You know him, B?" Krillin raised an eyebrow. Bulma nodded enthusiastically. "Remember the time machine accident I told you about, you guys?" Everyone, with the exception of Vegeta and Piccolo, nodded. "Well, this is him! The kid who helped me!" The newly-dubbed Trunks smiled, "nice to see you again, miss Bulma."

Vegeta narrowed his eyes at the newcomer. There was something about this brat, that struck a chord in him, and the saiyan prince didn't like it.

"." Bulma was about to say something, but her boyfriend (for now anyways) cut her of. "Woah, babe, can you two catch up later? No offense but you're not the lightest person around you know." Bulma slapped his arms. "That was totally offensive." Trunks gave a small smile of pity towards Yamcha, as far as he knew they were still dating. "Come on, it's not far."

The group, with the lavender-haired child in the lead, flew on towards the desert. Trunks glanced at his GPS watch. He had downloaded the coordinates where Goku's ship had been found into the watch, but have never been there personally. _Hopefully this watch still works in this time,_he thought nervously. Trunks landed onto the desert floor, stirring up some dust. The other z-fighters followed.

"Hey, Trunks, just so you know, I've told everyone about the androids, you know. You didn't have to come here personally and retell it." Bulma looked at the kid. Trunks smiled at her, "yea, but remember I told you about the heart virus Goku caught? Well, I brought the antidote - figured you might, you know, need it." Bulma's face brightened up. "Oh, of course! I've forgotten about that!"

"What kind of name is, Trunks? I'm aware that it means some sort of undergarment on this planet, just like Bloomers." Vegeta sneered. Bulma shot him a dirty glare. Trunks was about to retort when his to-be mother beat him to the punch, "well Vegeta, on our planet your name is food. Besides, Trunks isn't his real name. I just didn't want him to be called future kid the whole time I was there so I gave him a nickname."

Vegeta glared at the child. "So your name is a secret, huh? Why, will it kill you if we knew?" Trunks shifted nervously. "In a way, yes." Piccolo raised an eye-ridge. (He has no eyebrows.)

"What about your age, then?" Tien stared at Trunks suspiciously. "I'm twelve. I'll be born about two years from now. And," he added hastily, seeing the look on everyone's faces, "my parents are a secret too." Yamcha huffed and crossed his arms.

Trunks managed a small smile. True, he was not with the z-team on quite amicable terms, but they were not enemies and he felt a surge of warmth to have familiar faces -that are not cold and biomechanical- around him. It was comforting to have family and friends around him, and for the first time in eight years he felt a phenomenon similar to happiness. He would not call it true happiness, for that would mean getting Goten back. This, however, was close enough.

He risked a glance at his father, Vegeta. He was in Earth wear, quite rarely seen even in the later years. And this time, it was PINK. "What are you staring at, brat?!" Vegeta glared at him. Trunks stifled a chuckle and blushed, "that shirt looks good on you…"

Vegeta growled. "If you like it, then have it!" "No.. it's okay." Trunks looked down. Vegeta muttered incoherent words under his breath. "...stupid...brat...never seen a man in a pink shirt before…saiyajin wannabe…"

Bulma cocked her head. "You know, Krillin," she began. The small bald monk looked up at her, "yeah B?" "The last time I met Trunks, I've noticed he looked like Vegeta. This time, the similarities are a little more apparent, don't you think?" Krillin thought for a moment, eyes darting between the saiyajin prince and his look-a-like, before nodding. "Oh, true. Trunks does look like Vegeta. But Trunks is definitely the better one. Vegeta would probably never have saved us from Frieza."

Trunks heard Vegeta give a grunt of approval. Sometimes, Saiyajin-hearing was helpful. Especially when eavesdropping.

YYYYYYYYYY

Goku's ship came plummeting from the atmosphere. The z-gang looked up, to see a round saiyajin pod gradually growing from the distance. "Dad!" Gohan jumped in excitement, sensing his father's ki in the approaching space pod. Everyone brightened up at the arrival of their long lost friend - in Gohan's case, his long lost father, and in Vegeta's case the key to unlocking the legendary.

Trunks suppressed a smile. Goten. Seeing Goku, with his happy-go-lucky attitude and optimistic presence would be like being together with Goten again. Trunks missed his best friend so much. They had literally been through life and death together.

Goku stepped out of the spacepod and ascended from the crater. "Hey guys! Long time no see! Where did you know who to find me?" Before anyone could answer, Gohan had launched himself on his father.

"Dad!" Goku smiled and wrapped two arms around his son. "Hey there kiddo." Bulma let the two reunite happily for a while, then cleared her throat. "This future kid told us, Goku. See, here's what happened*…"

Trunks tossed Goku a small vial. "-and this is the cure for the heart virus." he finished. Goku examined the small vial in his hand. "Gosh, it's so tiny!" Bulma cocked her head for a moment. "Say, Goku, can I borrow that? I might to be able to make the antidote now I that I have a sample to analyze. You know, just in case." Goku handed the tiny bottle to the blue-haired scientist.

For the first time, the saiyajin really looked around-and almost doubled over laughing. "Ha-Vegeta! Yo-you look so-so funny!" The saiyajin prince huffed and crossed his arms, a slight blush tinting his cheeks. "Speak for yourself, Kakarot." Goku looked down at his unusual clothes. "What? Oh-I got these at planet Yadrat. They said it was their latest fashion! So…" Goku began his story**.

"-And that's what happened." "Can you show us this instant transmission thingy, Dad?" Gohan bounced. "Haha! Sure, Gohan!" Goku ruffled his son's hair. He placed two fingers on his forehead, his brow furrowing in deep concentration, and disappeared.

A moment later he materialized. What was different, however, was that Goku had on Master Roshi's pair of sunglasses. "Woah!" Gohan breathed. Trunks hd an awed look on his face-sure, he had heard of Instant Transmission, but had never seen it up close before. Goku was too busy being dead to demonstrate, and no one else knew it.

"Wow! Master Roshi's island is all the way across the Earth!" Krillin exclaimed. Everyone else voiced their agreement. Even Vegeta, looked somewhat impressed but refused to say anything. Goku, as if he had not just completed an astonishing feat, scratched the back of his head and laughed.

Trunks looked down. He felt out of place in this picture. It was not as simple as being the new kid in school, or everyone else in this room knowing something that he doesn't. No, basically his entire family and circle of friends did not recognize him - one does not have much time to go round meeting people when the world is collapsing.

Bulma caught his look. "Hey Trunks, if you don't have anywhere else to go you can always stay at CC with me." Trunks looked up. "I mean, it's not like you have a home to return to, right? Don't go risking your life returning to the future. Stay here with us and train with Vegeta." The saiyajin prince growled with disapproval.

Trunks smiled genuinely. "Yea. I'd like that."


	16. Three Years

****I'm calling Trunks from the future just Trunks and the Present Trunks B. Trunks (Baby) cause, you know, he's three months old. This is somewhat a filler chapter. Next chapt. would be longer... SORRY****

Vegeta sat still in the middle of Capsule Corporation's front lawn, eyes closed. He was meditating - a warrior must have control over both his body and his mind. He let out a deep breath, hearing the soft rustle of the leaves in the trees and the faraway chirping of the birds and the slow tapping of the dew droplets and-

"Ahchoo!" Vegeta opened one eye, annoyed, as he cast a sideways glance at the source of the disturbance. His three month old demi-saiyajin son had caught a dandelion and was watching the seeds fly around him in amusement. Little Trunks let out another small sneeze when more dandelion fluff landed on his nose. The saiyajin Prince let out an irritated sigh as he closed his eyes again.

He felt another presence approach and settle next to him, but Vegeta didn't bother to open his eyes this time. He knew who that was. Vegeta heard a baby's laughter and followed by a more mature voice, then happy gurgling. Vegeta growled softly, hoping the kids would get the message-then he heard another laugh. Sighing once more Vegeta knew he wouldn't be able to concentrate soon.

The saiyajin opened both eyes and looked over. Fifteen year old Trunks had on his lap his infant younger self, and was playing some sort of clapping game with… well, himself. Vegeta frowned slightly, the two looked identical it was scary. Both with their limp lavender hair and their striking blue eyes with their sharp features - had the Trunks from the future been older, he could have easily been passed off as his younger self's father.

"Dad." Trunks gave his father a small smile. Vegeta grunted in acknowledgement. He still wasn't used to being a father and having a child around him, much less two. Of course, the teenager could take care of himself but to think that both were his sons was just scary. Not that he would admit it of course.

B. Trunks let out a little odd baby noise and stuck his thumb into his mouth. Vegeta twitched when he saw this, _he'll grow out of it eventually… yes he will. _The baby stretched his arms out at his father, wanting to be carried. He looked up at the man with hopeful, blue eyes. Vegeta twitched again, but remained seated. B. Trunks let out a small yawn and stared unblinking at Vegeta.

"No." Vegeta scowled at the baby. Whether he understood or not, the baby pouted sensing his father wasn't going to pick him up anytime soon, and he did what any dissatisfied three month old would do - he started wailing. This made Vegeta clasp his hands over his ears.

"Shut up, brat!" he snapped. B. Trunks stopped crying-his eyes welled up with tears but he stuck his thumb back into his mouth in an attempt to keep himself silent. He knows it when his Daddy is unhappy. Trunks let out a disappointed sigh and lifted his baby self onto his lap. The teen didn't expect his father to warm up to him very soon, and he guessed Vegeta was still mad at him for hiding such a big secret-his identity.

YYYYYYYYYY FLASHBACK YYYYYYYYYY

"Absolutely not!"

"What?! Look woman-"

"Well, he's my baby and there's no way I'm naming him Vegeta!" A very pregnant Bulma crossed her arms above her bulging belly.

"The first-born son of the Royal House is always named Vegeta!" The saiyajin prince argued. The two to-be parents yelled at each other, oblivious to the teenager listening in.

"That's stupid! I can't have two Vegetas running to me when I call!" Bulma rolled her eyes.

"'Running to you'? Tsk, you flatter yourself, woman. I will not have my heir named with some ridiculous Earth term!"

"Oh, and naming the planet, the King and the Prince with the same name is not ridiculous? Well your highness, your heir is part Earthling, so you darn better respect his heritage or I'll-"

Trunks cleared his throat. Two heads snapped towards his general direction. Vegeta's eyes narrowed when he saw the teen at the doorway, an amused expression on his face. Bulma's face broke into a grin. "Hey!"

Trunks smiled at the couple and walked into the room, making Vegeta growl warningly. He wasn't too pleased with having a male, adolescent or not, near his mate, especially while she is with child. Bulma ignored Vegeta's obvious displeasure and grinned wider, glad to be in the company of a sweet, mannered child. _Unlike someone… _

"What's up?" Bulma chirped. Trunks laughed, "thinking of a name for your kid?" Bulma nodded eagerly while Vegeta just gave a grunt. "Why don't you suggest something? I'm sure the Daddy wouldn't mind hearing your ideas." Bulma winked, making Vegeta blush slightly.

Trunks pretended to be thoughtful for a while. "How about… Trunks?" Vegeta's eyes widened. "You are suggesting to name MY brat, with your pseudonym?" Trunks shrugged.

"No one said Trunks was my pseudonym. It could be my actual name for all you know. Besides, the idea of naming someone after his own self is kinda odd, don't you think?" At this realization dawned on Vegeta's and Bulma's face. "You-you're…" Bulma gaped. Vegeta continued staring, speechless.

Trunks laughed at the look on both his parents -or more specifically, to-be parents- faces. "My birthday's in three months. June 16th, to be exact. You might want to get ready, you know, before then."

When he left the room, Bulma fainted.

YYYYYYYYYY END FLASHBACK YYYYYYYYYY

Vegeta sighed and rubbed his temples. He saw Trunks looking at him with a sad smile on his face, he pretended not to notice.

"They guys will be here in a while." Trunks stated. Vegeta nodded slightly-such a small movement that you would miss it if you blink. Just then a slight gust of wind blew from above, and Yamcha landed.

Vegeta tensed and gave the ex-bandit a warning growl. He shifted his body slightly to the right, it wasn't very obvious but Trunks could tell that Vegeta was shielding them. Not that he needed protection, but Trunks knew it wasn't just about strength. Saiyajins were dangerously possessive when it came to their family -even if one did not show it often- as he had learnt painfully after several accidental encounters with Bulma. The teen let go of his infant self, who crawled to his father's side. Vegeta felt B. Trunks move up slowly to him, and reached an arm out to wrap around his son possessively. At this Yamcha faltered, but seeing Trunks's friendly smile he weakly smiled back.

Bulma emerged from CC. "Hi, Yamcha!" She waved cheerily, and Yamcha gave her a small smile. He cast a sideways glance at the saiyajin prince, but immediately regretted it when he saw the death glare. Yamcha gulped. Bulma rolled her eyes and sat down in the grass next to Vegeta.

The saiyajin placed his arm around Bulma and nuzzled her neck-a red lights display that clearly read, _Hands off, she's mine. _Trunks couldn't help but chuckle at his father's somewhat childish behaviour. Yamcha looked away, obviously affected.

He was saved by the timely arrival of Krillin, Gohan and Goku. Vegeta merely looked at them, then turned away-he didn't care what Kakarot, Kakabrat of Cue Ball did. Baby Trunks wriggled onto his father's lap and snuggled in his warm stomach. Vegeta looked down at him and sighed, "Just this once brat." The little baby giggled.

Krillin stood open-mouth at this unusual, caring -in Vegeta standards- behavior in the saiyajin prince. "Woah, what's gotten into you Vegeta? Who's that little baby?" Vegeta humphed and turned away, ignoring the monk. B. Trunks turned to look at Krillin with large blue eyes.

"Hey," Goku grinned, waving at the little kid. B. Trunks blinked, confused. This made Bulma laugh.

"Woah! That's one cute kid. Is he yours, Bulma?" Gohan piped up. Bulma beamed proudly, and nodded. "Yep! His name's Trunks!" Krillin gave Yamcha a goofy look, "so you two finally tied the knot this three years, eh Yamcha?"

"He's not mine." Yamcha muttered sourly.

Krillin was taken aback. "Wha-then who's the father?" Goku scratched the back of his head the goofy Son way. "I thought both of you were together..?" The bald monk turned towards the saiyajin prince, his face pale. "Y-Y-You..?"

Vegeta smirked.


	17. Search for Gero

**Hi all! I apologize for the very late update. I have a few tests recently since my exams are all coming up. I had three this week and am going to have two more the next... BTW, I will be on temporary hiatus to study. Probably be back... in November, that's when my exams end. Hopefully I'll pass, I mean-of course I will! Except for programming, that is. I have failed all three tests so far, e.e...**

**Back to more light-hearted news-The hunt for Gero is on! Okay, that only happens at the end of the chapter, in which the z-gang (namely Krillin) finds the lab in about eight sentences. Still, this is a much longer-though not action-packed chapter, over a thousand words not counting the AN! Yay me:)**

**Please review! Oh, and I added a new cover picture to this story. I drew it myself:) I had to redo it because the first one was blurry... Tell me what you think! Drop me a PM if you have any queries, or don't like how the story is going so far or something. So remember, REVIEW! *this message will be repeated at the end of the chapter***

Trunks grinned at the z-gang seated around the living room, all doing one thing in common - watching the infant yank on Vegeta's hair.

"Let. Go. Let - Ow! Brat! If you don't release me this instant, I will blast you into - Ow! Dammit, Trunks! Woman! Get this devil spawn off of me!"

Bulma clicked her tongue in amusement and took away from the furious saiyan prince. The baby giggled and waved a few strands of hair that he had managed to yank off. Vegeta, glaring, rubbed the sore spot on his head.

Krillin blinked. "Oo-kay…" Yamcha shifted nervously. Tien, who very much wanted to punch the lights out of Vegeta not five minutes ago, now just stared at the saiyan prince in curiousity. "What are you all looking at?" Vegeta snapped.

Goku laughed the usual Son way. "Wow! Who would have thought… Vegeta and Bulma?" "I see what you mean, this is just so strange…" Tien muttered. He shared a look with Krillin, aho then glanced sympathetically at the ex-bandit. Bulma huffed. "Oh come on guys, what's so strange about it? It's not like Vegeta abuses me or anything. Besides, our fates were kinda already sealed the moment I made that time machine."

"What are you talking about, Bulma?" Gohan asked. This made the blue-haired genius roll her eyes. "Oh right, Isn't there something you'd like to tell them?" She shot a look at Trunks.

The teenager cleared his throat and shifted uncomfortably, seeing all the eyes on him. "Yes, brat. Tell everyone the very same, important thing you have been hiding from us." Vegeta growled.

"Uh hehe… Well you see guys, Trunks, is not just my nickname. It's actually.. my real name." "Wow, so Bulma guessed your real name?" Goku clapped his hands excitedly, "she really is a genius!" Trunks blinked, man-Goten really is like his father. "Yes, but that's not all… you see, Vegeta and Bulma are my parents."

There were several yelps of disbelief, a sad sigh (Yamcha) and a few "woahs". Trunks let the news sink in for a moment. "So you're him," Gohan points to in Bulma's arms, "from the future?" Trunks nods, making Yamcha sigh dejectedly again. Tien patted his friend on the back.

"So… why did you call us here?" Krillin asks, switching the topic.

"Well, you see, I figured that Gero-the man who created the androids, have not completed them yet, since they are due to be released three years from now. I thought that we could launch a surprise attack on them and finish them off." Trunks explained.

Krillin looked thoughtful. "Well, it is a good idea, but where do we find Gero?"

"I have recently seen in a science magazine, that Gero's lab is somewhere in the mountains north of North City, but I don't know the exact location..." Bulma stated. "But since he's not expecting us, we can take as long as we want to search for it."

Vegeta growled. "I hate this idea. It's cowardly-defeating your enemies while they are defenceless? Feh. I have trained enough and am now a super saiyajin-even if they are released in six years I will still be able to defeat them." Bulma shot him a dirty glare.

Goku scratched his head. "I agree with Vegeta. I really want to see what the androids are at their strongest."

Trunks shook his head wildly. "No! The androids are monsters. If they could kill you in my time, they could kill you in this. If we wait for them to be released, who knows how strong they will be!? We have to attack while they're incomplete."

"Well, since Vegeta is a super saiyajin, I believe the both of us can handle it." Goku said. Trunks sighed. If he managed to convince Goku that the androids would be too strong, maybe he would agree to the surprise attack. And he was sure that Vegeta would reluctantly go along with Goku. But how?

"Look, Goku, in my time, Father was a super saiyajin, but he failed to defeat the androids. Just 17 alone is able to take down a super saiyajin, and 18 is stronger than he is! There's no way you could beat them…" Trunks tried to reason with him. Goku rubbed his chin thoughtfully.

"You wouldn't want them to kill off the rest of Earth's population, would you? Remember King Kold, Frieza's father? Well, in my time, 18 defeated him single handedly while he was in his ascended form! And that's only a fraction of their power! Not only that, they have unlimited energy… Besides, they killed everyone, Goku. Even Chi Chi and your two sons…"

"I have two sons?" Goku asked, incredulous. "Goten was the only other survivor of the androids…and my best friend. His death was the key to unlocking the super saiyajin state." says Trunks. He had forgotten that the z-fighters of this time had not known about Goten.

Goku looked down. "You're right. They killed too many people in your time, and they will too in this timeline if we don't stop them. We will go search for Gero's lab and defeat the androids." Then he looked up, serious demeanour gone. "No objections right Vegeta?"

The saiyajin prince looked at him, huffed indignantly and turned away.

YYYYYYYYYY

"This is North City," Trunks confirmed. He, along with the others, had settled down on a cliff overlooking the city below. "Gero's lab should be in that area," he said, pointing to a mountainous regions of jagged rocks.

"We can cover more ground if we split up. Remember, that lab could be hidden anywhere-in a cliff face, underground or in a lake… If you have found it first, raise your ki and the others would find you." Trunks instructed. "Don't face them alone, and try not to alert them. The androids don't have ki so you wouldn't be able to sense them-I'm not sure about Gero, though."

Vegeta sighed, causing everyone to turn to him. "What?" asked Krillin.

The former nodded to a growing speck in the distance. "Could it be… oh no." Trunks slapped his forehead. The plane grew larger before it landed softly near them, and out hopped a very familiar woman balancing a baby in her hip.

"Mom, go home." Trunks groaned.

"Oh, so this is the thanks I get for dropping by Korin's tower to get you these?" Bulma tossed Goku a small brown pouch. "Aw great, Bulma! Senzu beans!" The saiyan nodded enthusiastically.

"You should go now, Bulma." Gohan piped up. "It might be dangerous." Yamcha added.

"Dangerous? Pfft. I roamed the earth to collect dragonballs, travelled through space to an unknown planet, invited a mass-murderer to stay at my house, travelled through time and stared two cold androids-also mass murderers in the face, lived through childbirth and early parenthood, and you tell me what's dangerous?" Bulma rolled her eyes. "Puh-leaze. You couldn't even look at Vegeta without wetting your pants the first time he crash landed, Yamcha. Even Gohan's braver than you."

At this, the saiyajin prince chuckled, and the ex-bandit blushed.

"Bulma, you should go home, really. What if Trunks gets hurt?" Goku reasoned. At this Bulma's eyes softened-if you wanted to make a mother give in, use the safety of her child as leverage."Oh all right. I'll go. But promise to be careful, okay? I don't want to have to go to New Namek to get the dragonballs and wish your sorry asses to life."

Once the blue-haired genius left, Trunks sighed and stood up. "We should get going."

YYYYYYYYYY

Krillin looked around the mountains. "Oh geez, I can't find it. Gero must love playing hide and seek…" He floated around a bit, checking behind trees and, strangely, under rocks. He flew up to a cliff face, where there was a dark hole in the centre. "I wonder what's in thi-ARGH!"

A large reptilian head emerged and snapped at the human, it's sharp long teeth missing Krillin's arm by an inch. Startled, the monk flew backwards and slammed into the opposite mountain-no, not mountain.

The monk turned to face a giant metal door.

**REVIEW!**


	18. Two no wait, three new androids?

**Hey guys! I'm back! Sorry to keep you all waiting. My last exam would be tomorrow, but I've waited so long to post this. Anyways, I MIGHT post a special chapter tomorrow, but no promises. Tell me what you think! **

**BTW, I'm currently beta-ing for 'Ulquiorra Schiffer 007' 's story 'Saiyan joins the team', which is a Avengers-DBZ crossover. Read it if you have time! Please review!**

"Um.. guys?" He called out weakly, but then realized there was no one there to hear him.

Krillen backed away slowly and took in deep shaky breaths, slowly raising his Ki to alert the others. He hoped that Gero did not posses a Ki sensing device or he would be a goner.

Luckily for him, Gero indeed did not take such a precaution, confident that his secret lab would not be discovered. The scientist, however, failed to take into account the mysterious skills ability of the secret highly-trained spy force known as the paparazzi.

In a few moments, Trunks had appeared by the bald monk's side, followed by his father Vegeta, being the closest ones nearby. Goku and Gohan appeared right after, the latter attached to the former's arm. Piccolo floated down to join his mentee's side. Yamcha and Tien made themselves known, joining their odd assemble as they continued to stare at the large metal door in awe, neither knowing what to do.

Gohan looked at Trunks expectantly, and the teen glanced around to see everyone regarding him with the same expression. He sweatdropped - was he supposed to take charge just because he had the most experience with the androids?

"So? What now?" Goku scratched the back of his spiky head in the Son trademark manner, and blinked at Trunks.

The teen took a deep breath, "alright, I suppose we break into the lab and destroy the hopefully uncompleted androids, and get their blueprints-you know, in case." He looked over at the metal door, and levitated upwards to the password keyboard. "I could hack into this, but I don't want to take the risk. There's a high chance that a security system would be activated, and we don't want to alert them in any manner. Then again, blowing down the door would cause too much of a commotion and Gero could release the androids before we find them-"

"Trunks, look!" Yamcha called out. Sure enough, while being engrossed in the circuitry, he failed to notice the door sliding open. The demi saiyajin paled and joined the rest of the team, watching as two silhouettes emerged from the darkness of the doorway-one short and fat, the other just slightly taller and thinner.

"The androids," Tien breathed. Trunks blinked in shock-_these weren't the androids! Did he somehow change the past by travelling back in time?! Oh no... what happened to the original androids, then?_

"I am android 20. This is android 19," the older looking android with the white mustache and long hair stated in a cold metallic voice. "I have detected you with the camera outside the lab. There is no Ki sensing device here, so if it were not for your incessant chattering and movement you would have successfully broken into the lab."

Trunks cursed under his breath. Whoever this was, though, he would not make the same mistake and take them lightly.

"Enough talk. Come here so I can smash you to bits," Vegeta snarled at the duo. Android 20 chuckled darkly, "Oh really? I'd like to see you try, Vegeta."

The saiyans prince looked taken aback for a while, then shook it off and regained his stance. The others followed his lead and surrounded the two androids with similar stances, staring each other down. Krillen, however, was the first to retaliate.

The monk launched forward and kicked android 20 in the stomach, but the latter just floated there regarding the human fighter with an amused look. Then, in a swift movement, he grabbed Krillen's leg and swung him towards a rock face. Yamcha jumped in and punched the android in the face. However, 20 caught his fist inches away from contact and with another hand, clamped over the ex-bandits mouth. Yamcha struggled to break away, his legs kicking in vain.

"No! Yamcha!" Tien yelled out. Yamcha's Ki was dropping at a tremendous rate, and the fighters felt it plummet like a rock. Yamcha's head was growing very light and his vision was blurring-he loosened his grip on android 20's hand and gave a hoarse cry.

Piccolo gave the android a firm kick to the forehead, causing him to release poor Yamcha. At the same time, Vegeta sent android 19 sprawling with a kick to the face, leaving a dirty boot mark on the android's white porcelain face. Trunks floated there in shock and watched the battle unfold, the blasts and battle cries ringing in his ears, only vaguely registering them in his brain. _Where are 17 and 18?_

YYYYYYYYYY

17 popped open another bag of chips and he sauntered over to the couch, hopping on it and letting his legs hang over the edge.

"Ehh... I'm so bored... where's Lavender when you need a good fight?"

"His name's Trunks," 18 commented as she reached over and snagged a chip from 17's bag, not bothering to look up from the book she was engrossed in.

"Who cares..." the male android rolled his eyes, before turning to face his sister who was lying on her stomach, comfortably in the other leather couch. "What'cha reading, sis?"

18 didn't reply. She flipped to the next page and continued to scan the words frantically, pausing only to grab a sip from the drink on the glass table.

"Whatever." 17 muttered, sour. Wherever Trunks went, it was bound to be far as he hadn't showed his purple head in a week now, and 17 was getting bored with just blowing up buildings. What's the fun in being a super villain when there no superheroes to challenge you? Worse still, his sister had been just lazing around reading -eugh- books, which she had taken a sudden liking to.

The blonde flipped her novel away, a contemplating look on her usually emotionless face, and turned to face her brother.

"What's love?"

YYYYYYYYYY

Android 19 cried out in shock as his arms were ruthlessly ripped off his body by the saiyans prince. Vegeta shot the trembling android a dangerous predatory look, and bared his fangs in anticipation.

"Tell me, can androids feel fear?"

Terrified for his biochemically induced life, android 19 ran off, his large round body comically bobbing up and down. Vegeta reared his head upwards and laughed maniacally before extending a hand outwards. "Big Bang ATTACK!" He yelled, releasing a swirling ball of Ki.

Android 20 gritted his teeth in frustration. Not only he had witnessed his ally's downfall, now he was cornered and his energy was depleting. Vegeta was in himself a worthy opponent, and although his energy had been sucked by android 19 earlier he was still strong enough to take the others down. His database had been inaccurate with the information gathered! It seemed that the power levels and abilities were outdated-the Z fighters were far stronger now.

The distant whirring of a hoverjet snapped 20 out of his thoughts. _Yes!_

"No," Vegeta hissed. _Stupid Bulma! Couldn't just stay away..._

"Mom?" Trunks gaped in shock. _What was she doing here?_

Bulma flew past the group of astonished fighters, but her eyes was only on one person. _Could it be? The lead scientist for the Red Ribbon Army? _"Dr Gero?"

"Fools! Androids 17 and 18 would be released, AND THEN YOU WOULD ALL MEET YOUR DOOM!"

Realization hit Trunks like a brick. "The real androids! They haven't been released yet!"

Android 20 released a last desperate Ki blast ripping through the rock mountains and trees, and the entire place turned a blinding white.

YYYYYYYYYY

17 spewed out the drink from his mouth. "Wh-what?!"

"What's love?" 18 repeated, an amused eyebrow raised from her brother's expected shock.

"What have you been reading?!" 17 made a lunge for the book in 18's hands, but she pulled it from his reach before he could grab it.

"Who is he?!" 17 demanded, trying to keep his temper in check. "I will find that guy, and tear him from limb to limb, and-"

"No one, okay," 18 interrupted, her face crimson, "I was just curious, that's all."

17 shot his sister a disbelieving look. "Well. Okay... love is... um..."

18 rested her chin on her hands and cocked her head.

"Love is... when..." 17 racked his brains for the perfect explanation that a biochemical being theoretically incapable of emotions would understand, "love is when you really, really like someone and would do anything for that person, even give up your life."

The female android thought for a moment, and 17 paled when he saw his sister fall into a musing somewhat dreamy state. "But," he hurriedly added, "there can be... er... a few kinds of love. Not all is the... um... boy-girl love kind..?"

18 pouted slightly. "Like what?"

"Like.. motherly love? Yea, that kind of... parent-child love...thing.. Yea, that's it." 17 sighed. This was both emotionally and mentally exhausting.

"So... let's say-this is an example only-I watched a little boy grow up, and he turns out to be kind of strong and handsome. But now I feel some sort of attachment to him, like... that love thing. So... it's a parent-child love relationship, right?" 18 asked.

"..." 17 opened his mouth to speak, but shut it again when realization dawned on him. He turned an odd sickly shade of white and started sweating nervously.

"Right?" 18 frowned and shot her brother an impatient look, which made him shrink back slightly.

"...yes?"

"Oh," 18 calmed visibly, "ok then." She stood up and gave her brother an odd look before leaving. 17 flipped over onto his back and gasped as the tension in the air dissipated, and when the horrible truth crushed him.

"Oh... my.. god! T-th-that kid!"

YYYYYYYYYY

"Ahh-cho!" Trunks rubbed his nose as he sneezed. Slowly, with the blue-haired heiress in his arms, he floated safely to the ground before settling the dazed Bulma down.

Ignoring the sudden sneeze, the demi saiyajin whirled around and glared furiously at the saiyajin prince. "Hey! Why didn't you save Mother?"

"Tch," Vegeta scoffed, "waste of my time." The saiyajin prince turned away from his enraged son and gritted his teeth in anger, having seen android 20 disappear through the door.

Bulma, still a little shaken, stared hurt at Vegeta's back with tears brimming in her eyes. She bit her lip and tried to focus at the task at hand. "Why were you guys fighting Dr Gero?"

"What?!" Vegeta touched down and glared back at Bulma, clenching his fist. "What do you mean we were fighting Dr Gero?! Those were the androids!"

"No, I remember that face clearly and he was Dr Gero!" Bulma spat back, determined not to be silenced by the man she loved, yet the man who watched her fall. She placed her hands on her hips and frowned.

"Those weren't the androids of my time," Trunks muttered, making everyone turn to stare at him incredulously, "The ones back home are 17 and 18, which are the same ones that he threatened to release just now..."

"So we've been fighting the wrong androids?!" Tien exclaimed.

Trunks nodded solemnly. Goku turned towards Bulma, frowning, "You shouldn't be here, you know. Why did you come back?"

Bulma blushed slightly and shuffled, looking down at the floor. "Well, I really really wanted to take a look at the androids. Just one peek, to see what they look like. I didn't want to endanger Trunks so I flew back home and left him with mum..." she murmured, making Vegeta laugh mockingly.

"Stupid woman. Do you really want to get killed that easily? Then just tell me and I would be happy to send you to the next dimension!"

At this tears started streaming down Bulma's face, and she turned away from everyone else. Trunks caught her shoulder and whispered some comforting words into her ear, which made her sniff and nod.

"I have... a plane capsule, just go and fight, okay? I'll go home this time," she choked on her words and walked away to a safer distance to uncapsule her ride home.

"Nice going, Vegeta," Yamcha sneered, "you didn't save her, and just had to yell at her like that! Well, she's still human, and she loves you! You can't just-"

Snarling, the saiyajin prince wrapped his fingers around the human fighter's neck and slammed him to a rock face. "Do no tell me what to do, weakling." He felt the other warriors Ki, except his son's, rise in response. Vegeta narrowed his eyes and released his grip on Yamcha's neck, leaving him gasping for breath.

"You really hurt her, you know." Goku frowned disapprovingly at the elder saiyajin.

"Tch, I don't care." Vegeta brushed past Goku and flew upwards to the door. Just as he was about to release the Ki blast from his outstretched palm, however, a confused look crossed the saiyajin's face and the Ki ball dissipated.

Curious, Trunks ascended and joined his father's side. There he could clearly hear a heated argument happening on the other side of the door. Two new voices.

New, but very much familiar.

"I'll kill them when I want to." Trunks's eyes widened in recognition. _17.._.

"What?! No! I order you to-"

"Hey, who is this? Doesn't look too bad. 16... Another one of our siblings, I presume? Why's he so different?" _That's 18!_

"Android 18! Back off!" Gero's voice could be heard through the door.

Trunks gasps. "16? Is he another one of the androids? I've never heard of him..."

"Hey, sis, why don't you pop that guy out. See what he does."

"NO! 17 and 18, don't you dare! He is incomplete!"

"Whatever, tch, just activate him, 18."

"You two are failures! Try and I'll deactivate you al-"

There was a silence, and the resonating of a metal clank could be heard. Krillen froze outside the door.

"No!" Trunks yelled in fury. He charged up a large Ki blast in seconds and fired it at the door. _There's no way I'm letting a third android run loose!_

The entire lab exploded, sending pulmes of smoke into the air and shielding the light.


	19. What happened

The saiyan prince sits under the tree, hiding away from the glare of the afternoon sun under the cool shade. He closes his eyes and sighs deeply, thinking back the years. It is as if that all the time he had spent with Frieza has amounted to nothing-yes, he has achieved the legendary super saiyajin, but that title means nothing without his kingdom, his people, his planet.

"Daddy?" A small voice brings Vegeta out of his reverie.

"Aren't you happy?" Vegeta stares down at the four year old on his lap.

"Yes, I am." The man puts a gloved hand on his son's head, stroking the lavender mop of hair absentmindedly.

"Then why aren't you smiling?" Trunks wriggles a little and settles down in a more comfortable position, gazing up at Vegeta.

"There's nothing to smile for." Vegeta replies.

Trunks blinks. "But you said you were happy."

"I am. Compared to my life before, I am in heaven. Yes, I am happy."

Trunks looks up at his father with his large blue eyes. "Your life before?" Vegeta leans back slightly and watches his child.

"Do you want to hear a story?" Trunks nods eagerly, so Vegeta clears his throat and sighs.

"When I was slightly older than you, I was a soldier in Frieza's empire. I used to kill others - mothers, fathers, babies and "- Vegeta gulps, he cannot imagine himself hurting Trunks in any manner -" children like you. And I used to enjoy it. I was a monster, and killing became a everyday task for me… It was-"

"-Only till you met mummy." Trunks interrupts. Vegeta looks down in astonishment.

"You don't kill people anymore. You're not like that." Trunks pouts stubbornly, leaning back and snuggling deeper into his father's warm chest.

"Trunks…" Vegeta warns. He knows he's a monster, and he does not understand why Bulma and Trunks sees him differently.

The child continues. "You changed."

Vegeta sighs and runs his fingers through Trunks's hair. "Some things don't change, brat."

Trunks frowns with a scowl that will make his father proud, "the good things don't."

Vegeta says nothing.

"Goten's brother says, Piccolo used to be evil. But then, he's… uh…" Trunks ponders for the right word and pops his thumb in his mouth, "ah! Un-evil now."

Vegeta raises an eyebrow.

"If he can change, so can you. And you did!" Trunks smiles triumphantly. "Mummy says you helped saved the world. You know what, when I grow up, I'm gonna help save the world too! Just like you did, Daddy!"

Vegeta manages a small chuckle, and he gently removes his son's finger from his mouth. "Huh. Guess you're right."

Trunks grins wider. "Come on! Goten's coming over soon. Then we have food!" The prince ruffles his son's hair.

"Trunks! Goten's here!" Bulma's voice calls out. Trunks hops out from his father's lap to race away.

"Trunks?"

The boy halts in his tracks and turns. "Yeah Daddy?"

Vegeta smiles. "Happy birthday." Trunks laughs and hugs his father, before running off to join Goten.

The saiyan prince smirks as he watches his son join Kakarot's youngest. Goten had been conceived before the Earth's saiyajin's death, and is the last present from Goku to his family before he died. Goten resembles his father in many ways, not only in looks but also in... intellect, but him and Trunks have been inseparable since the day they met.

"Goten, I'll go see what my mum is doing, you wanna come?"

"Nah, I'll wait here," Goten answers. He walks over to his mother, who picks him up and starts to show him off to the members of the gang. Trunks smiles at the scene and goes down a particularly familiar flight of stairs that he had seen his mother disappear down to just now. He turned the corner and paused in front of a heavy steel sliding door- the door that he will always be trying to sneak past, that door that endlessly fascinates him, the door that locks away decades of hard work.

Trunks pounds on the metal door of his mother's lab.

He hears a series of beeps and whirrs, and the door slides open easily. Trunks wanders in, his eyes glancing around the room as he surveys the multiple objects stashed away in the various corners.

"Trunks sweetie, what are you doing here?" Bulma scoots her chair away from her laptop and faces her son, brushing her messy hair with her fingers.

"What are you doing?" Trunks asks, staring with wide-eyed wonderment at the mess of uncompleted projects and the papers strewn around.

"Working," Bulma shrugs.

The child reaches out to touch an odd shaped object on the workbench, but Bulma grabs his hand before it comes into contact with the device.

"No, Trunks! That thing has a million volts of electricity, it could kill you if you're not careful," Bulma warns.

Trunks's eyes widens. He does not know what volts are, but a million is definitely a big number. "Woah."

"That's right," Bulma smiles, "that thing can blow out the entire city's power line if we're not careful."

"Why doesn't it?" Trunks resisted the urge to touch it again.

"Well, my lab runs on a separate electrical system, dear. That way, whatever happens in here wouldn't affect the rest of the building, and vice versa. Now go play with Goten sweetie, Mummy is busy." Bulma shooes Trunks out of the lab, turning back to update her old blueprints, back from when she put it on hold six years ago.

"TIME MACHINE," she types out, "PROTOTYPE".

YYYYYYYYYY

Chi Chi grins at her child, who so resembles his father, run around carefree with Bulma's son in the front yard.

Krillin is chatting away with Yamcha, and seems not to notice when the ex-bandit takes occasional glances between the saiyan prince and the lavender haired child.

Piccolo is mediating in a corner above the stream, eyes closed but ears twitching slightly every now and then.

Gohan is sitting on the grass not far from Piccolo, also watching Goten.

Tien and Chaiotzu are talking at a picnic table.

Vegeta is still lazing in the shade, keeping a watchful eye on a certain someone.

Roshi is searching the garden for Bulma, trying his best to avoid Vegeta's dark gaze.

Oolong is ogling explicit magazines, taking a peek at Chi Chi every once in a while, while wondering where the blue-haired heiress is.

And at the same time, twelve heads turn towards Capsule Corp as the roof collapses.

Vegeta's eyes widened in shock. "Bulma!" He jumps up from his resting spot and runs toward the rubble, frantically searching for his mate's ki. It is there, in her lab, panicked but fine. He heaves a sigh of relief before scanning the sky to catch a glimpse of the attackers.

"Up there!" Yamcha hollers.

Everyone glances up and sees two silhouettes against the sun.

The two dark figures touch down on Capsule Corp's front lawn, and the fighters could clearly see who they are.

A beautiful blonde woman and a dark-haired man, both with ice blue eyes. Neither had any ki.

"Who are you?" Krillen stammers, knees knocking. Goten hides behind his mother's legs and peeked out, shivering. Trunks narrows his eyes and observes the new duo. He couldn't sense their ki-a skill he has barely mastered, but he knows that is not normal.

The brunet laughs and crosses his arms. "Where is Son Goku?"

Piccolo snarls, "he is not present. State your business here."

The blond tilts her head and smirks. "We want to see the one you call Son Goku. "

"He is not here," Vegeta growls.

"My dad is dead." Gohan frowns.

The pair laughs. "Pity," says the man, and he extended his finger. A beam of light shoots out and narrowly misses Gohan, zipping past Yamcha and Chi Chi, before hitting it's target-Bulma, who has just emerged from the demolished building, yelleing as the beam shoots through her chest.

"Momma!"Trunks cries out and runs towards her. Bulma collaspes to the ground. Vegeta kneels to the ground and grits his teeth as he feels Bulma's ki plummet. Trunks stares up at him worrriedly with watery blue eyes, and the saiyan stands over him and his mate's body protectively.

The male laughs. "Aw, poor thing. She was quite a catch."

Vegeta growles and poises for attack. He pushes Trunks further behind him and gives out a battle cry, before his fist collides with the hard exterior of the young man's chest, and breaks his fingers.

"Wha-"he only has time to say, before his opponent knees him in the gut. Vegeta spits out some blood and goes flying into the rubble of capsule corp.

"Papa!" Trunks yells. Gohan releases a large ki blast at the man, but he swats it away like it was nothing. He smirks and disappears from Gohan's vision, and phases behind him. The dark haired man whacks the demi-saiyan at the back of the head and kicks him into the air.

Goten stares wide eyed at the disappearing figure of his brother. He feels his mother's arms grab and push him towards the collasped structure of the building. "Run, Goten!"

And that's what he did. Tien, Yamcha, Krillen and ChiaoTzu jumps into the fight, but were all beat to the ground as quickly by the unassuming blonde.

Vegeta gets up again and charges at Her killer. "Die, bastard!" He yells. But his efforts are in vain, and he digs a trench in the yard. Trunks runs over, tears brimming in his eyes, and buries his face in his father's uniform. Vegeta looks up painfully and puts an arm around his four year old.

"Papa..."he murmurs and clutches the worn cloth of his father's outfit.

Gohan reappears and attacks the male, but plummeted to teh ground after being smacked. Yamcha, further away, lets out a final cry before he collaspes, forever. Tien follows suit after. Gohan crashes inti a tree and lays ttere, unmoving.

For the first time, Vegeta is overwhelmed by fear-not for his own death, but for someone else's.

"Solar flare!" He hears the cue ball yell, and taking this opportunity, Vegeta grabs his shocked child and dashes off.


	20. heart disease! what!

**Sincere apologies. Merry Christmas! Sorry for late updates. R&amp;R! I'll try to speed things up to get to the main event.. **

He smirks as the dust flies around them, his dark hair falling around his shoulders. The light display had barely fazed them, and he watches his twin sister throw the hibernation pod to the ground and brush a strand of blond hair out of her face.

Trunks gasps as the dust clears and reveals, among the rubble, them. It was as if time stopped for a second, as he and 18's eye met contact, and Trunks searches deep into the icy blue orbs. The demi saiyajin is not sure what he is looking for, but, he finds something. _They're different, _he realizes.

"The Z-fighters, I presume," 17 raises an eyebrow as he surveys the group of shocked people. 18 says nothing to that comment, but scans the group, and her gaze falls upon a lavender haired teen whom she does not recognize. "I don't know that one," she says to herself more than to 17, never taking her eyes off Trunks.

"He must be new," 17 frowns, his database did not register the new kid at all.

Shrugging, 18 kicks open the case for the hibernation pod and sends it tumbling over the edge of the cliff. Everyone watches as a giant, a large android with a red-orange Mohawk emerges from the pod. 16 looks around for the moment before standing, towering over everyone else. Trunks's mouth drops open, "not another one..." he bites his lip.

Vegeta watches as emotions-shock, fear, defeat, flashes across his future son's face, and growls. "This is ridiculous. What else have you NOT told us?!"

Trunks turns to him, wide eyed, and Vegeta notes he is shivering. "I don't know... I don't know this one. I don't know if there are more..."

Goku frowns. "That's okay... we're prepared, and they're not." He saw that Trunks was freaking out.

He shook his head helplessly, making his lavender hair flail around. "This is wrong."

"You're the strong silent type, aren't you," 17 remarks, observing 16.

"I must kill Son Goku," 16 says.

"Yea yea," 17 rolls his eyes, "that's all you've said in the past minute."

"I must ki-" 16 repeats, but 18 cuts him off.

"Grr... if you say that phrase one more time I might just kill myself!"

"Oh forget this," Vegeta snarls. "Hey, tin cans!"

18 cocks her head and looks him over. "Vegeta, the saiyan prince," she states.

"So you know me," Vegeta smirks, "that saves time for introductions." He cracks his knuckles and prepares to charge, but Trunks materialized in front of him. "No, stop! You can't face her!"

"Get lost brat, I'm a super saiyan!" Vegeta snaps.

"Well, so was I, but I lost! I'm not letting you die again for nothing!" His son yells stubbornly, refusing to give way. Vegeta narrows his eyes and punches Trunks hard in the gut, making him double over. The elder kicks him in the back and sends him flying into the rock column.

"Trunks!" Gohan yells, then turns to glare at the oh-so-caring father. "How could you do that! He was trying to protect you!"

"Like I need protection," Vegeta sneers, and flies towards the androids. Trunks pries himself out of the rock and grits his teeth, following his father, much to everyone's surprise.

18 smirks in amusement as Vegeta draws nearer. "You think you can stand up to us?" She raises an eyebrow.

"Of course," Vegeta growls, "Like I'd let any tin can beat me, let alone a _girl._"

17 throws his head back and laughs. "You have overestimated yourself. 18 would kick your ass twice and over."

Vegeta roars and charges, but 18 manages to dodge his attack. She kicks him in the gut, making him groan, but the saiyan quickly recovers and proceeds to plummet the android with multiple punches-'try' being a better word- but 18 was too fast. Looks can be deceiving, everyone realized, as the unassuming woman sent Vegeta flying off the cliff.

"No!" Trunks yells. 18 casts an odd look at him before descending to meet Vegeta and continue their fight. 17 laughs.

A bloodcurdling yell erupts from Vegeta as 18 snaps his arm.

Eyes widening, Trunks leaps down in super saiyajin form to assault the female android to defend his father. 18 gasps as she dodges the demi saiyajin's blows, _he knows my moves... he can counter them..._

She lets out a battle cry and slams him to a rock column, knocking out the teen. Trunks's hair falls limp and turns lavender.

Vegeta clutches his arm in agony as he watches his son get beaten, _Trunks get up, _he silently willed. Behind him the other Z fighters are being beaten by android 17. Krillin, clutching the bag of senzu beans, stands trembling at the side.

Android 16 observes the group from afar. His eyes on Goku, who was moaning in pain, sprawled on the ground. His eyes narrowed. "I must kill Son Goku," he muttered.

"Daddy!" Gohan cries out, and crawls to his father's side. "I... I can't breathe," Goku gasps erratically.

"Daddy what's wrong?"

The android twins watch silently as the short bald man runs towards the Earth saiyajin and offer him a senzu bean. The little bean healed his cuts and bruises, but did nothing for his breathing. Goku groans and clutches his chest, over his heart. Something clicks in Gohan's brain-"Dad! The heart disease!"

Yamcha's eyes widened. "The medicine didn't work?!"

Goku gritted his teeth in pain, so Gohan answered for him. "Dad... never took the medicine! He said there was nothing wrong with him so he never saw the need to!"

Vegeta's eyes widened in shock. _Stupid Kakarot.._. He hauled Trunks up with his good arm and dragged the both of them to the group. "What?!"

"I-I'll bring him back to his house... Maybe its not too late to take the medicine!" Yamcha exclaimed and threw the saiyan over his shoulder before taking off.

16 stood to give chase, but 17's voice stopped him. "Hey, 16! No need to kill Son Goku now. He's sick, so it'd be no fun, eh? We can play hide and seek with them later!" 16 gave no reply, although he seemed more agitated than usual, but he didn't take off.

Trunks's stirred under Vegeta'a arm. "Ugh," he moaned, and his father laid him on the ground. Krillin tossed Vegeta two Senzu beans, one which he ate himself and the other he placed in his son's mouth.

Gohan's eyes brimmed with tears. "Wha-what if Daddy-" he couldn't bring himself to say those words.

"Hey, Kid, It's okay," Krillin tried to act cheerful, "Your Dad's been through tougher situations. Some little disease isn't going to bring him down."

Trunks sat up abruptly hearing that, but collapsed back as the blood rushed to his head. "Goku... has the heart disease..? He didn't take the medicine?"

Vegeta shook his head, growling, before flying off. His pride had been wounded after being beaten by 18. She was, an android, but also a girl, and the saiyan prince couldn't really take that easy. Trunks watched as the last spark of his father's blazing aura disappeared from sight, then sighed. He looked towards the cliff where the three androids stood, watching silently.

Krillin gulped. He gave Tien the last Senzu Bean then floated warily to the cliff side, landing a few feet away from the androids. Everyone's eyes widened, and they raised their kis in alarm.

"Wha-what are you gonna do.? Go-ku's n-not well... So pl-please don't-" he stammered. 18 stalked up to him and raised an eyebrow. "Don't what?"

"K-K-Kill us yet..?" He stood shaking in his boots. 18 laughed-the short one was pretty brave coming up to them after witnessing the defeat of his comrades. Brave, and... She leaned forward, and Krillin froze.

Below, Trunks snarled and reached for his sword.

18 gave the bald fighter a peck on the cheek. "You're pretty cute. See Ya around."

Everyone's jaw dropped. Krillin's blush spread rapidly across his face. Piccolo blinked in shock. 17 raised an eyebrow before taking to the air without a word, the other androids following. Trunks felt an unfamiliar feeling creep into his chest.

A mixture of anger... embarrassment... shock... envy?

No way.

It couldn't.

But...

Was he...

Jealous?!


	21. Something new

**Actually, I've used a different writing style for the past two chapters. Did you notice anything? I'm going to use my first style for this chapter... be observant!**

"AHHH! Goku!" Chi Chi shrieked, seeing her unconscious husband over Yamcha's shoulder. "What happened to him?!"

"Heart disease," the ex-bandit panted, "need... medicine."

"Bring him in!" she gasped and laid out a mattress for the saiyan. Goku moaned and shifted, sweating profusely. He spasmed a few times and coughed violently, much to Chi Chi's chagrin. She rummaged through the cupboards.

"What medicine is it?" She demanded anxiously.

"Heart... in a vial..."

She didn't recall buying it, but there it was, sitting in a forgotten corner. Goku's wife popped open the vial and took out a small pill, heading over to her shivering husband. "It's okay, Goku..." she cooed, brushing his cheek tenderly. Goku seemed to calm a little, before he broke into another coughing fit.

"Don't just stand there, bring me a cloth and a pail!" the housewife shrieked, directing the full force of her glare to the oblivious Yamcha, who nodded and scurried away hurriedly. Chi Chi decided not to dwell on the incompetence of her husband's friends and focus on her love instead. He was feverish, pale and soaked in sweat.

"..."

"We can't do anything here now," Tien muttered.

Piccolo said nothing, but he realized that there was only one thing to be done. He'd been considering the option, but it appalled him so much that the namek decided to put it off till the very end. But there was no choice now-he had to do it. It was the only way. Growling to himself he shot to the sky as well, leaving behind a befuddled group.

"Where's he going?" Gohan asked, but his guess was as good as theirs.

_This was... impossible! How... how could they be so strong?! They're supposed to be incomplete!_

"Trunks, you okay?" Krillin asked. He noticed the demi-saiyajin was shaking. "You don't have the heart disease too, right?"

Numbly, he shook his head. "They just-the androids... they're stronger than I expected, that's all."

"What?" Gohan's eyes widened, "they are stronger than the ones in your timeline?!"

Seeing the shock and fear in the kid's eyes, Trunks softened. Little Gohan reminded him so much like Goten... He didn't want the kid to worry. Trunks decided to give a little white lie. "No... I meant to say, the androids are three years incomplete in this time, yet they're pretty strong... I figured they'll be weaker, since they were supposed to be released much later, that's all."

Everyone relaxed visibly. "Thanks," Gohan smiled weakly, his eyes shining with hope. It made Trunks's heart plummet. The resemblance to his best friend was unmistakable.

Trunks forced a smile. "I'd go check on Mom."

Gohan nods and follows the lavender haired teen, whereas Krillin flies over to Goku's small mountain house to warn Chi Chi. Tien heads off his own way to fill Chiaotzu in on the news. The duo touch down at Capsule Corp, where they see Bulma tending to a small infant. "Hey guys, how did the fight go? Where's Vegeta?"

"We.. lost," Trunks muttered sullenly. "Dad went off his own way, and the androids disappeared."

Bulma frowned and bounced her baby higher on her hip, "gosh, are you okay? Do you need me to fix something up for you?"

"No, it's fine," Gohan answered politely. It was at this time the phone rang. Bulma picked up the phone and listened for a few minutes, before she raised an eyebrow. Then a, "can you describe it to me please?" The fighters watched her silently, before she gasped-"yes, please," and "location?"

The fax machine buzzed and lit up, and a photograph of something very familiar printed out. Bulma observed it, biting her lip. "This is bad."

"What?" Trunks asked, and he stared at the picture, before his eyes widened in horror.

Gohan cocked his head-although it was often, the demi saiyajin did not like being left out of the loop.

"The... time machine?" Bulma breathed, looking at the piece of paper that clearly depicted a machine that was worn out and covered in plants and leaves, but very much similar to her invention. The faded Capsule Corp logo was still visible under the moss.

Trunks nodded, speechless.

"We'll go check it out," Bulma nodded. holding her baby tight. "Mum! Can you take care of Trunks for me? I need to go somewhere and it might be too dangerous for him!"

"Of course sweetie!" The ditzy blonde called out from somewhere in the complex, as Bulma set the gurgling baby into his crib. "Mummy will be back soon," she grinned, kissing the younger version of Trunks on the nose.

"Come on guys," Bulma waved. At the yard, Trunks put his arms around her waist and hers around his neck, before they took off towards the location, Bulma barking orders into her son's ear. Trunks winced slightly at his mother's harsh voice, _wow-she sounds the same, just like I remembered, _and tightened his grip on her when he sped up.

Soon, the trio landed in the grassy plain, and headed off to a more wooded area. There is was-sitting among the trees, the time machine. It was worn out, the glass cracked and it was covered in plants. All in all, it was abandoned. Very.

Trunks brushed away a few leaves and but his lip, examining the scratched exterior of the machine. Gohan stared at the cracked hull and Bulma opened a circuit board, prodding around with the wires. "It's all burnt out," she concluded, "this thing hasn't moved from this spot for three years."

"Look!" Trunks gasped. Everyone ran over to him and saw an ugly scorch mark around a hole made in the glass. "What... what did this?" Bulma gasped.

Gohan wasn't paying attention. He was prodding around the time machine, checking behind bushes and rocks.

Bulma picked up two halves of an odd hollow spikey shaped sphere, which was pink and had a greenish-yellow edge to it. The mother-son pair examined the strange object before Gohan's startled cry interrupted their thoughts. Trunks dashed over, fearing the worst, but saw the child looking down at some.. thing.

"Ew..." Gohan wrinkled his nose.

"What.. what is that thing?" Trunks gagged. It was disgusting.

"An exoskeleton, I think," Bulma paled. It resembled the hollow shell of some soft of giant bug.

A sudden spike in Piccolo's energy, then an immense drop, snapped Trunks and Gohan back to reality. "Piccolo!" Gohan cried anxiously, and blasted off to the sky without warning.

Bulma exchanged a look with her future son, before Trunks followed him.

YYYYYYYYYY

"I detect two huge power levels in combat."

"Oh?" 18 turned from the front seat to stare at the passenger, who had been silent up till now. The twins had hijacked a van because 17 felt like taking a drive.

"They're stronger than you," he muttered.

"That's impossible," 17 scoffed, glancing at the redhead android from the rear view mirror. "I'm the strongest in the world. No one can be stronger than me. Your power sensing thing must be malfunctioning or something."

16's gaze darkened, but he said nothing.


	22. AN Summary

**I. Feel. Horrible.**

**I feel absolutely horrible, I'm a bad bad girl. **

**I'm so sorry, I realized that I have not been keeping up with this fic for a very very long time... And to be honest I'm running out of motivation and inspiration for this story. It's okay, this chapter is not just some really long Author's Note. So I'll like to do a few things here:**

**1\. First of all, I am going to summarize this story. That's right, I'm going to describe, in as detailed as possible, how the entire story was suppoused the work out, so you guys can get some closure. There's no way I'll leave you people hanging... Besides, this is the least I can do.**

**2\. Secondly, I'll put this story (and any following sequels) up for adoption, if anyone wants. You don't have to follow this story's plot entirely, if course if you adopt this you can play with the characters and storyline however you want and I'll have fun switching between these two.**

**Alright, now for the summary:::**

::Following the last chapter,

_"I detect two huge power levels in combat."_

_"Oh?" 18 turned from the front seat to stare at the passenger, who had been silent up till now. The twins had hijacked a van because 17 felt like taking a drive._

_"They're stronger than you," he muttered._

_"That's impossible," 17 scoffed, glancing at the redhead android from the rear view mirror. "I'm the strongest in the world. No one can be stronger than me. Your power sensing thing must be malfunctioning or something."_

_16's gaze darkened, but he said nothing._

Imperfect(I) Cell makes his first appearance, battling Piccolo who has fused with Kami. explains who he was(an android created by Dr. Gero, infused with the cells of all the fighters; hence his name), how he sucked the biomass from the humans of Gingertown and whatnot, later proceeds to suck the contents of Piccolo's arm. Like in the canon, Piccolo tears off his arm and regenerates a new one, and the other fighters (Trunks, Gohan, along with Krillin and Tien who meet up with them) arrives. Cell uses a solar flare and escapes, blinding the others momentarily.

Just then Vegeta, sensing a great ki, came over and is shocked when it comes from Piccolo. Piccolo explains the situation to the others, and Vegeta is angry that everything is surpassing him, the Legendary Super Saiyan. He then vows to surpass the limits of Super Saiyan and flies off. Future Trunks and Krillin, too leave to destroy the Imperfect Cell that is probably growing in this timeline to prevent another Imperfect Cell later. Meanwhile, Piccolo, Gohan and Tien search desperately for Imperfect Cell, knowing that he has hidden his ki and is ever getting stronger by absorbing more victims.

The androids (16, 17, 18) drive over to Goku's house, and finds it empty as Chi Chi and Yamcha had moved Goku away to Kame house. 16 scans the area and tells them about Kame house, which is quite close, so they head there.

Meanwhile Trunks and Krillin arrive at Gero's hidden laboratory, and they find Cell developing in his tank. Before they destroy the lab, however, Trunks finds a set of blueprints belonging to Android 17. He decides to hold on to them and the duo blow up the lab. later, Trunks and Krillin split up-Krillin goes over to Capsule Corp. to pass Bulma the blueprints whereas Trunks goes off to find Vegeta to train and to surpass Super Saiyan.

Meanwhile, I. Cell is ravaging through cities, depleting the population as he absorbs energy from every human he can find in order to become stronger. Piccolo, Krillin, and Tien continue to search for I. Cell, but he remains one step ahead of them, hiding in the shadows as he knows that he is not yet powerful enough to defeat Piccolo.

Back at Kame House, Goku has been resting in the upstairs bedroom as the antidote slowly cures him of the heart virus. At one point, Chi-Chi goes to check up on Goku and discovers his bed empty. She looks out the window and finds Goku healthy and fully restored, testing his ki blasts across the ocean. Goku then heads off to be an ascended Super Saiyan, and introduces Gohan, Trunks and Vegeta to the hyperbolic time chamber, stating that only two people can enter the Chamber at once(this is not true as more can enter as shown in the Buu Saga, but Goku wants Vegeta and Trunks to spend time with each other so he says that).

Before anyone can enter, however, the androids arrive at Kame house. Piccolo tells them that Goku is absent and challenges 17, who readily agrees, and they fight at a faroff island. However, I. Cell is rushing towards the island, finally seeing a chance to absorb the Androids and achieve his perfect form. At this point, Bulma has created a remote that will deactivate the Androids based on Dr. Gero's blueprints. Back at the lookout, the saiyans feel the massive energy of I. Cell heading towards the androids, and flies off to intercept him. They arrive just as I. Cell is fighting Piccolo, who has warned the androids about I. Cell. 17 refuses to believe him, however, stating he is the perfect warrior.

Krillin flies off to meet Bulma to get the remote, and Cell defeats Piccolo. I. Cell takes this patiently and asks them to be merged with him to be the most powerful being that Dr. Gero dreamed of. Android 17 refuses the offer and stands willing to fight Imperfect Cell. Android 16 then warns 17 not to fight him because of his extreme power, advising Androids 17 and 18 to run away. However, they are still skeptical towards I. Cell, and without realizing the seriousness of the threat he poses, they choose to stay.

Gohan rushes to Piccolo's side and Cell uses a solar flare, blinding everyone else. He uses this opportunity to absorb 17, and by the time everyone can see again, Cell has begun his transformation. 18 is shocked and she tries to avenge her brother, but she is blown back by the shockwave and lands onto Trunks. At this point Krillin arrives with the remote, and Piccolo yells at him to deactivate 18, but somehow Krillin is unable to. Trunks throws 18 off of him and runs to the remote, remembering the way she and her brother in the other timeline kicked him and Goten around.

But he finds himself unable to press it as well, flashback-ing to when she was merciful and actually sort of kind. Trunks realized that he cannot bring himself to press the button, and throws the remote on the ground, smashing it. 18 is shocked but after that smiles. It's at this moment Goku yells for everyone to run, as cell is much to powerful, and they all flare their ki. 16 and 18 follow them to the lookout, as suggested by Goku, as that is where Cell might not find them.

18 wants to avenge her brother and train, surprising everyone. She states that androids are able to increase their power through training their human side, and Goku offers her the hyperbolic time chamber. Vegeta yells that he refuses to waste time and spilt with an android, but Trunks tells him to calm down and that 18 might actually help, as he remembers the way she defeated King Kold in his timeline. 18 them smiles at him and grabs his arm, announcing to everyone that she would train first, with Trunks.

Vegeta is very displeased and attempts to wrestle Trunks out of 18's grasp, saying that he would train with his son. But 18 is adamant, so before she drags Trunks too the hyperbolic time chamber, Vegeta whispers to Trunkt to take care, not bet killed, and leave if she tries anything funny. Trunks's eyes widened at the advice and realizes his dad does care about him, and is about to protest when 18 shuts the door. they enter a very white platform and 18 demands Trunks to teach her how to sense ki.

Trunks realizes it would be hard, as there is no ki to sense except for his, but he teaches her anyway. In return, 18 shows him some of her best techniques, then is surprised when Trunks already knows them. The duo spar often, 18's power slowly increases and Trunks's readily increases. Soon he surpasses super saiyan and he ends up finding that 18 isn't really a bad person, she is quite a charming and nice woman. He finds himself having conflicting feelings about her and... kinda likes her.

He decides not to kill her when he gets back to his own timeline.

When they emerge, I. Cell is now Semi Perfect Cell. SP Cell terrorizes a city and a few others, but the androids stay hidden. Vegeta drags Trunks off to train for another day, much to everyone's amusement, and when Trunks whines that he has had enough of that place, Vegeta yells at him and says something about being the father and setting rules. (He is clearly unhappy about Trunks deciding to spend time with someone else rather than him).

Finally Trunks follows his father again into the hyperbolic time chamber, where Vegeta quickly surpasses Super Saiyan with the help of his son. Meanwhile Tien and the others try to hold off SP Cell, as he has detected everyone at the lookout. Tien fires several Neo Tri-Beams in a row, giving all the energy he has until he falls to the ground in a severely weakened condition. Though they were able to buy some precious time, the Neo Tri-Beams had little to no effect on the monstrous SP Cell. Angry that Android 18 was able to escape in the midst of the distraction, SP Cell turns his sights to killing Tien.

Goku and Gohan arrives just before SP Cell kills Tien, and distract him long enough for Tien to get away. Goku then leads Cell away for a fight, but later manages to instant transmission away as he is losing. Cell is unable to find Goku, and sets sights on an innocent city nearby.

Another day passed and Cell arrives at the lookout, finally locating the gang, just an hour before Vegeta and Trunks are due to leave. Bulma flies up to the lookout to pass everyone new armor, but is caught in the crossfire. SP Cell absorbs 16 to form Ultra Cell, and weakens 18 just as Trunks and Vegeta emerge. Trunks race to get 18 away from U Cell, who fires a blast over at Bulma. She shrieks and Trunks abruptly changes direction, and is unable to make it.

Vegeta sees that and intercepts the blast in time, and this provides the necessary distraction for U Cell to absorb 18. The horrendous transformation occurs, and Ultra Perfect Cell is born.

UP Cell laughs evilly, and Vegeta charges. He does not go to Super Saiyan Ascended, however, which confuses everyone. Vegeta is defeated and Trunks steps up to challenge him. However he loses, like in the canon, because of his lack of speed (in which he realizes why Vegeta remained in the first Super Saiyan state). UP Cell proposes the Cell Games, and Goku accepts. UP Cell proceeds to broadcast the Cell Games over the entire Earth's network and Goku and Gohan enter the hyperbolic time chamber.

9 days past and it is time for the Cell Games. Hercule Satan, the champion of the previous World Martial Arts Tournament, challenges UP Cell and failed. Later on Goku stands up and fights UP Cell, exhausting themselves and destroying the ring in process. Later on he steps down and asks for two senzu beans. He eats one and before anyone can stop him, throws one over to the enemy. Vegeta yells at him and calls him an idiot.

Goku invites his son to the battle, in which Piccolo protests but Goku is insistent. Gohan is unsure, and Vegeta starts to argue with Goku about the pairing, insisting Trunks should go instead. It is at this point Vegeta sort-of acknowledges that Trunks physically has greater power than he. Goku thinks that Gohan should be able to defeat UP Cell, whereas Vegeta states that Gohan was weak and that his son should be able to fight better. While the fathers are arguing, Gohan and Trunks decide to double-team UP Cell, in which he accepts.

The duo start to fight him, and UP Cell is gaining the upper hand. Trunks and Gohan would not back down, however, and continues to fight him. Goku and Vegeta realize what is going on and watch the fight with earnest. UP Cell has Gohan on the ground, and is about to deliver a crushing blow, but Trunks materializes in front f him-he recognizes the immense similarity between Gohan and Goten, and the entire scene of Goten's painful death replays in his head. He refuses to let Goten down another time, and takes the blow for Gohan.

Trunks is sent flying to a rock column, and Vegeta manages to catch him midair before he hits. Krillin immediately throws the prince a senzu bean, which he gives the demi-saiyan, and regains consciousness. UP Cell laughs and releases mini Cells, like in the canon, and the z-fighters start to battle them. Gohan is in shock and does nothing, while Cell mocks him...

He flashbacks to all the times his father had put his trust in him, all the times he had let him down... Earth is doomed... (insert emotional crap here) He remembers that blow Trunks took for him and how it could have killed him... to cut to the chase Gohan is filled with immeasurable rage and ascends. He is filled with power and stronger than anyone, and starts to plummet UP Cell.

By this time the z-team has defeated the mini Cells and watch in awe as Gohan overpowers UP Cell. UP Cell starts to make the same mistake as Trunks, filling with rage and starts to increase with power, in turn compromising his speed. Gohan kicks him to the ground, and Goku yells at him to finish it, but Gohan refuses, stating that he wishes to prolong UP Cell's suffering.

Then, UP Cell spits out 18, throwing her aside, and Krillin rushes to retrieve her. He blows up to a large size and threatens to blow up the Earth. In which Goku walks over and says his farewells, making Gohan regret and start to cry. He uses his instant transmission to King Kai's planet just as UP Cell blows.

Everyone is silent, as the smoke clears, and 18 is still unconscious. Gohan starts to cry, and Trunks shakes. Suddenly thunderclouds gather and everyone looks up-lighting strikes, creating a large puff of smoke, and a large ki explodes within the storm. Before anyone has time to react, a ki blast shoots out of the smoke and whizzes past everyone, still in shock, before striking it's target.

The blast rips through Trunks' heart. Instant death.

Super Ultra Perfect Cell appears, smirking evilly, explaining that his programming has already memorized the code so he can remain perfect even without 18. No one really pays attention, they stare at Trunks...

Vegeta explodes with rage and charges at SUP Cell (LOL). He plummets SUP(er) Cell with a flurry of blows but it doesn't work. SUP Cell swats him to the side and blasts him. Gohan does the dual-father-son-Kamehameha with Goku from the otherworld, and Cell counters it. The two seem to be at equal match, until Gohan's stamina starts to wane, and the blast is gradually pushed towards him.

The other Z-fighters start to help Goku's son, each throwing their most powerful attack at SUP Cell. However there is no effect, until Vegeta releases the Final Flash, and SUP Cell actually has to evade it. This provides the necessary distraction Gohan needs and his Kamehameha pushes SUP Cell into the deep vacuum of space and disintegrates him.

Completely.

Trunks is revived at the lookout, in which Goku once again refuses to return. In a fury of rage, Trunks yells at him and tells him all about Goten-that it was horrible to live without a father, and that no one would forgive him if he left his unborn son fatherless-by choice. Goku then agrees to come back in a year as we wishes to get some training in the otherworld before he returns. Later 18 reawakens, and everyone fills her in on the details. She runs to hug Trunks, surprising him a lot and give him a peck on the cheek, in which he blushes deeply but makes no move to resist.

18 then proceeds to hug smile down at Krillin, who saved her from being destroyed in the crossfire. Later the Z-fighters part ways, and Yamcha tells Trunks about Vegeta's rage. They meet up again tomorrow to see Trunks off.

In the Mirai timeline, the androids have been busy. Androids 13, 14, 15 (from the movie Super Android 13!) and 19 have appeared, destroying the city with 17 and 18. Trunks tracks down 19 first and quickly eliminates him. Later he corners 14 and strikes him down. 15 is next.

He finds 13, but somehow 13 absorbs the dismantled parts of 15 and 14 to become Super Android 13. Trunks is beat to the ground and retreats, only to run into 17 and 18. He remembers 18 being a good person in the other timeline and in this also, and asks the twins for help in defeating 13. 18 agrees without much hesitation, much to Trunks's surprise, and following his sister 17 also agrees. the android twins are much weaker than 13, but they manage to wear him out with their unlimited energy. Super Saiyan 2 Trunks deals the killing blow.

Later Trunks demands that 18 and 17 not terrorize the city, if not he kills them. 18 explains that their programming does not allow them to, although they would be able to resist it partially it would not be enough. Trunks realizes that the reason 18 does not kill in the past timeline, is because her programming has not been completed (they are 3-years incomplete in this story). Trunks does not know how to reprogram the androids.

He finds a solution quickly, however. The trio would take a trip to planet New Namek, where they would wish for Goten to be revived (the others cannot be revived as it has totally exceeded one year) and the androids' programming to be altered.

**There. That is where this long fic is supposed to stop, and the sequel is the trip to New Namek, the revival of Goten, and the gradual formation of Trunks's and 18's relationship (much to the GREAT opposition of Goten and 17).**

**Like I said, this fic (and it's sequel(s)) is up for adoption. **

**There's no guarantee that this would remain un-active forever, though. Maybe if I have time I will come back to this fic, but for now there is this summary for you! Hope you don't hate me...**

**Thank you!**

**-roxyfire57**


	23. The talk

**Heya'll! I've decided I'll not touch what I've already done. Like I said, I'll still add on to the story, but think of them as... little side events that happen during the fic. I might touch-and-go on one of the major stuff, it'd depend.**

**But, yay! A chapter! **

**...**

**The Talk**

**Set during 'those three years'**

**...**

"AHHHHHHH!"

"What the-"

Trunks stood at the doorway, eyes wide and face extremely red, staring in shock at the very hot and very inappropriate scene of a saiyan prince straddling a blue-haired heiress underneath him.

Vegeta's jaw dropped. He immediately dropped gently over Bulma and pulled the sheets over them, face red. He watched the child slowly, who stood at the door stammering. "W-w-wha-"

"Get out!" He snapped, and the lavender haired ("ugh, what a stupid colour," he thought) child disappeared down the hallway.

Bulma blushed and hid her face in Vegeta's neck, "oh kami, he saw us..."

"What," Vegeta huffed, slightly miffed, "are you embarrassed to be seen with the prince of all saiyans?"

"Well, no, but..." Bulma started, but was silenced with a deep kiss. She sunk into his lips but they soon pulled away awkwardly, the moment disrupted again by Trunks who had knocked hesitantly on the door.

Two pairs of eyes snapped over to the soon-to-be teen, who blushed, "I wanted to say I'm.. uh... sorry, for... interrupting. And... I'm... sorry?"

"OUT." Vegeta growled, and he dashed off.

"Don't be too hard on him," Bulma slapped his arm playfully, and he grinned wolfishly over at her.

...

Vegeta appeared downstairs, tugging at his shirt, to see Trunks shifting nervously on the couch.

The saiyan prince scowled, "what?!"

"What..." Trunks squirmed uncomfortably, "what were you two DOING?"

Vegeta paused in his tracks, and turned back to the boy, confusion written on his features, "...what?"

"..."

"We were..." he paused, blushing all the way up to his ears, "sex. You know what that is, right?"

Trunks's mouth opened, but he shut them again, and pursed his lips, "am... am I... supposed to?"

Vegeta blanched, "sex. You know... the... reproduction thing? Um..." he flushed deeper, "hasn't anyone -your parents- given you the... uh... _the talk_ before?"

"No..." Trunks said hesitantly.

Vegeta nodded slowly as realization dawned. Right-his parents were dead. So was anyone else. He cast a glance over at the soon-to-be teen. Well...

"Sit down, boy."

Trunks flashed him an odd look, but was already seated.

Vegeta hesitantly took a place opposite him, "Let's get this over with," and took a deep breath.

...

Trunks slowly rocked back and forth as his mind limped back to reality.

"Get it in your head, kid," Vegeta turned away, face red, "I'm not saying it again."

Trunks's mouth dropped open and close like a fish, and he stood up stiffly.

"I... I need a time out."

Well. At least he knew he was going to be born.

**This just popped into my head :P**

**Yep, I'm crazy.**


End file.
